Le Sacrifice
by Naissss
Summary: Guerre, Torture, Meurtre, Magie, Vengeance, Amour, Amitié, Trahison...Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre d'ailleur! Bref c'est dur à expliquer..Suffit de cliquer!
1. Introduction

Petit message à toi, potentiel lecteur, qui te dis que le résumé n'était pas très parlant, et que les petites indications caractéristiques de l'histoire telles que « Tragedy », « Romance » ou « Rated M » ne sont pas assez explicites non plus.

Si j'ai choisit Tragedy, c'est parce que, non, fondamentalement l'histoire n'est pas humoristique. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'humour.

Si j'ai choisit Romance, c'est parce que fondamentalement, oui, il y a une histoire d'amour. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a que ça! (Souviens toi, c'est également tragique, voir plus haut!)

Si, fondamentalement, tu as choisis de cliquer parce qu'il était précisé, rated M! Je te souhaite bon courage, parce que fondamentalement, ce n'est pas pour toute suite ;)

Quant au reste, cette fic a été commencé...Il y a, ahem, longtemps certes...Et elle arrive a peu près à donner quelque chose...Du moins je l'espère.

Elle sera probablement composé d'une vingtaine de chapitres, qui seront probablement publiés tout les deux, ou trois jours!

Si tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez précise lorsque je m'exprime, où que des répétitions de mots (totalement fortuites tu voudras bien le croire) te prive du plaisir d'une lecture légère et digeste, tu m'en vois navrée, mais fondamentalement je n'y peut rien.

Enfin pour conclure, et si tu es toujours là, j'aimerais te faire savoir que tout ceci, ne ce serait jamais produit, si ma superbe Beegees, et ma délicieuse Snakky n'avaient pas été là. L'une n'étant pas moins superbement délicieuse, que l'autre n'est délicieusement superbe.

Pour toutes plaintes, prières de les contacter...

Ps : J'avais presque oublié, ne cherche pas de chronologie quelquonque par rapport aux livres, aux films...Rien à voir... Et non, tu ne le savais sans doute pas, mais les personnages ne sont en aucuns cas ma propriètés mis à part tout ceux...qui le sont! Cet edit était d'une utilité flagrante....Fondamentalement, en tout cas...

Sur ce bonne lecture à toi...

Pss : Si fondamentalement tu penses que ce que tu lis a été écrit par quelqu'un de bien étrange et de possiblement pas humain...Il se pourrait que tu ai raison...


	2. Chapter 1

**Avis à la population! Premier chapitre publié... J'en connais une qui diras "enfin!", peut être deux! Et beaucoup d'autres qui s'en foutent royalement, mais moi ça me fait plaisir! Chapitre court certes, mais chapitre quand même! Je ne vous dirais pas que je veux des reviews, ce serait faux, pour tout vous dire j'en exige...Parce que si je me sens d'humeur méchante bah je ne mettrais même pas la suite na! Bon si je le ferais....Enfin peut être...Ou pas...**

**Conseil du jour et message personel XD: Ne pas construire, (assembler, serait peut être plus juste) de meuble avec un membre de sa famille, encore moins un membre mâle, qui est censé savoir le faire...Parce que quand vous avez raison et que ce n'est pas son cas, bizarrement ça vous retombe toujours sur la gueule! Ma Beegees, tu ne nous laisseras plus de meubles, d'accord? XD! Allez, retrouvons notre sérieux pour nous plonger dans les profondeurs sombres et désillusoires d'un monde d'incertitudes et de souffrances où vos moindres espérances seront ruinées lorsque vous vous confronterez à la mort de toutes choses... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Denial

Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques temps déjà, et cet endroit s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Les murs noircit par les vapeurs de charbon, n'aidaient pas à faire entrer le peu de lumière naturelle qui subsistait au dehors. _Le soleil devait pourtant bien se lever tout les matins_, pensa Dumbledore. Malheureusement ils n'étaient plus très nombreux à défendre ce qu'il restait de leurs vies passées. Poudlard revenait parfois dans les discussions et tous se remémoraient cette période comme la plus heureuse de leurs vies, mais la plupart des survivants ne s'autorisaient même plus à y penser. Comment tout avait pu changer aussi vite? Comment tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître et construire avaient pu s'évanouir? Tout ce en quoi ils avaient cru était parti à jamais, sans espoir d'être retrouvé.

Par la petite fenêtre rectangulaire Dumbledore observait le spectacle chaotique que la rue lui offrait. Des nuages de fumée envahissaient le ciel au rythme que les sorts étaient formulés, peignant un décor sinistre, qui n'avait pour musique que les hurlements qui emplissaient la ville.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien fait? Demanda Albus d'une voix grave à Minerva qui était assise près du feu.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix. Rester là bas aurait été une folie. Qui plus est je ne sais même pas si Poudlard existe toujours. Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée puis elle reprit : «Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas en très bonne posture ici non plus, mais au moins personne ne sait que nous sommes là!».

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tout ce qu'il resterait de Poudlard serait une vingtaine de personnes vivant dans un bâtiment désaffecté en plein milieu d'un Londres ravagé par le mal. Que toute notre magie faiblirait à mesure que celle du mal augmenterait. Je ne peux me résigner à accepter quelque chose comme ça. Soupira Dumbledore.

- Albus, nous avons besoin de vous. Si vous n'y croyez plus, je peux le comprendre. Mais ne le faîtes surtout pas voir.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant de...Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Severus qui défonça littéralement la porte.

- Albus, je crois que j'ai trouvé! Lâcha-t-il sans même lever la tête de la multitude de feuilles qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Severus? Qu'est ce que vous faîte debout? Demanda Minerva. On vous a dit de vous reposer.

- Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de me...reposer. Répondit il énervé.

- Très bien...Capitula-t-elle. Cela fait des mois que vous ne m'écoutez plus de toutes façons.

- Je suis de l'avis de Minerva, Severus. La dernière mission n'a pas été de tout repos. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, hurla-t-il. J'ai retrouvé sa trace... Dans certains compte rendu datant d' il y a huit mois. Il est fait mention d'une jeune femme prisonnière de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains.

- Severus, je sais que c'est dur. Souffla Dumbledore avec compassion. Mais elle est partie, et tu le sais.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu...S'énerva-t-il. Il est dit juste ici que...

- Quand bien même, une femme aux cheveux châtains aurait été vu il y a huit mois. Rien ne nous dit que c'est elle. Elle a disparu il y a deux ans maintenant. Et vous savez très bien ce qu'ils font aux prisonniers. Rajouta Minerva.

- Non, elle est trop importante. Ils ne l'auraient pas tué. Elle est vivante, c'est évident.

- De qui est le rapport? Demanda Albus.

- Heu...Bafouilla Severus le regard fou, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier.

Il passa quelques pages et son regard se figea.

- George Weasley. Lâcha Severus. Il a été fait par George Weasley. Souffla-t-il.

- Alors, croyez vous réellement que George aurait signalé «une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain», si c'était bien elle qu'il avait vu? Demanda doucement Minerva.

- Eh bien, je.. Je ne sais pas. Mais, je suis sur qu'elle est... Entreprit il d'expliquer.

- Severus... Commença doucement Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Elle est partie. Je sais, que c'est ce que tout le monde te répète à longueur de temps. Rajouta-t-il face au regard désespéré de Severus. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à l'admettre. Murmura-t-il tandis que Severus laissait tomber les feuilles de papiers jaunies sur le sol. Mais nous avons besoin de toi, si nous voulons encore avoir de l'espoir. Et pour ça, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Souffla-t-il. Personne ne la ramènera. Hermione est morte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, the next one! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour poster!**

**Encore un court chapitre, les cinq premiers le sont, mais c'est normal après ça se rallongera...**

**Un coucou à ma Beegees qui est loin, loiiiiin! *Drama Queen*...Même si elle ne pourra sans doute pas le voir avant un bon moment!**

**Enjoy and review ;)!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anger

Albus se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. Deux grands rideaux blancs avaient été disposés de sorte qu'un espace soit réservé aux blessés et aux soins. Une expédition avait été organisé comme chaque semaine pour tenter de libérer des prisonniers, et de définir l'emplacement du QG ennemi qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de place. Le jour venait de se lever et ils étaient de retour.

Albus poussa le rideau et observa un instant Mme Pomfresh se démener tant bien que mal avec ses herbes. Puis il observa, la longue chevelure de Ginny, qui retombait sur ses épaules. Elle était assise sur un des lits, de multiples coupures marquaient ses bras ainsi que quelques brûlures qui cicatrisaient mal. La jeune fille avait énormément changé depuis que Poudlard avait été attaqué. Depuis la disparition de Ron, ses traits s'étaient durcis, son caractère avait changé et elle n'avait plus jamais sourit, n'ayant pour seul but que de libérer les prisonniers tant qu'elle le pourrait.

- Est ce que ça va? Demanda Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Oui. J'ai connu pire.

- Comment s'est déroulée votre mission?

- Assez mal. Souffla-t-elle le regard vide. Notre magie faiblit de jour en jour, plus notre nombre s'amenuise plus nos capacités faiblissent. Il y a eu trois blessés légers, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à Mme Pomfresh qui s'occupait de les soigner. Et Michael a été tué...Dans une explosion. Rajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le regard d'Albus s'assombrit soudain. _Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais. _Pensa-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit il doucement à la jeune fille.

- Chaque guerre amène son lot de pertes. Répondit elle froidement en relevant la tête.

- Nous ne le savons que trop malheureusement. Rajouta-t-il tandis que Ginny finissait un de ses bandages.

- Et...Severus est rentré également? Demanda Albus avant de regagner son bureau.

- Non. S'étonna Ginny. Il n'est pas venu.

- Comment ça, il n'est pas venu?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant?Demanda-t-elle.

Face à l'incompréhension évidente de son interlocuteur, elle poursuivit.

- Il est dans la réserve de potions, il s'est fait apporter tout un tas d'ingrédients. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ça fait trois jours qu'il y est enfermé.

- Je vois...Lâcha Albus.

- Vous savez, chacun gère la situation...Comme il le peut.

- J'imagine, oui. Rétorqua Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus emprunta la vieille passerelle rouillée pour se rendre dans le petit bâtiment où Severus avait entreposé toutes ses réserves. La passerelle était couverte, il ne le voyait pas mais entendait les cris et sentait l'odeur de souffre qui avait envahit les rues. Cette petite réserve était probablement le seul bâtiment qu'il pouvait se vanter de protéger suffisamment. Sans les ingrédients nécessaires, ils seraient définitivement perdus.

Il poussa la vieille porte qui s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement.

- Severus? Appela-t-il observant la pièce sans lumière. _Lumos_, lâcha-t-il, n'entendant aucune réponse.

Il vit alors Severus lancer un liquide blanchâtre dans un récipient. Un énorme nuage de fumée bleu se propagea dans la pièce puis quelques minutes plus tard la visibilité redevint meilleure.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda Albus.

- Je prépare quelque chose, je dois trouver quelque chose pour....

- Ginny ainsi que quatre autres étaient sortis ce soir. Tu devais les accompagner.

- Je sais, mais... Elle a du s'en sortir seule, elle se débrouille bien.

- Michael est mort.

- Je n'aurais pas pu y changer grand chose. Répondit il concentré sur ses ingrédients.

- Dans cet état, effectivement.

- Je dois la sauver, sans moi elle n'aurait...Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça? Elle savait que...

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas plus que de la tienne. Lâcha Albus.

Severus mélangeait frénétiquement des ingrédients, sous le regard triste d'Albus, lorsqu'il releva soudainement la tête et se figea.

- Non, c'est vrai..Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la vôtre! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Pardon?

- Vous nous dirigiez! Et vous n'avez rien vu. C'était votre rôle de les protéger.

- Severus, tu sais très bien que personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une guerre moldue allait tout détruire aussi rapidement. Il y en avait eu avant et nous nous en étions sortis sans avoir été impliqués.

- Oui, mais pas cette fois là. Elle était la meilleure et vous l'avez mis en première ligne. Elle n'était pas prête, et vous... Commença-t-il en hurlant.

- Je t'interdis de me dire ça! Le coupa Dumbledore. Et ne la dévalorise pas, tu sais très bien qu'elle était prête. C'était son choix. Qui plus est, qu'est ce que tu crois? L'école que j'ai dirigé pendant des années a été complètement dévastée. La plupart des élèves ont disparu, été torturés ou tués. Le monde sombre dans le chaos le plus total, et tu ne fais rien à part hurler sur tout ce qui bouge et mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger, alors que tu es peut être le plus important élément qu'il nous reste pour nous en sortir. Ne viens surtout pas me dire que c'est de ma faute. Hurla Dumbledore en quittant la réserve.

Severus se laissa glisser contre le mur, au rythme du grincement de la porte qui se refermait, n'ayant pour seule compagnie que le bruit de l'agitation qui régnait dans la rue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahem voici le chapitre 3, avec du retard pardon, pardon, pardon mais le site ne m'aime pas du tout j'ai l'impression, et ça a été un véritable parcours du combattant pour arriver a publier ça! Donc j'espère que vous aimerez --'! Je vais essayer de publier le 4ème aujourd'hui en compensation cela dit ce n'est pas sur, parce que ce n'est pas simple cette affaire!**

**A part tout ça, merci pour vos reviews et pour les ajouts aux favoris même si les gens ils ne laissent pas de reviews ahem ahem XD! Et pour ceux qui ont demandé, oui je sais c'est long on ne sait pas ce qui se passe...Pas encore, du moins...Mais ça viendra, puis c'est plus drôle comme ça!**

**Ps : Désolée si la mise en page a changer, je vous jure que c'est vraiment contre ma volonté et que ce sera bien si ça donne ce que j'ai sous les yeux déjà mdr!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bargaining

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva? Hurla Albus en débarquant dans la réserve. Livia et Ginny ont été amenées inconscientes à l'infirmerie et il n'y a personne avec elles.

- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Mme Pomfresh a aménagé une infirmerie provisoire ici. Elle vient juste de retourner auprès des filles.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle aménagé un autre endroit? Demanda-t-il en fixant le rideau blanc. Ne me dites pas qu'il y a d'autres blessés? Ils n'étaient partis qu'à quatre.

- Non, tout va bien. Ils ont ramené un des notre qui était fait prisonnier. Nous l'avons amené ici, il sera plus en sécurité. Ils voudront sans doute le récupérer, il a appris beaucoup de choses sur le camp ennemi d'après ce que l'on soupçonne.

- Oh, soupira Albus. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Qui est ce?

Minerva tira le rideau, qui laissa apparaître un lit provisoire et un patient en très mauvais état.

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est impossible. Souffla Albus.

- Il ne pourra pas parler d'ici un bon moment. Lui répondit Minerva.

- Peu importe, il est en vie. C'est miraculeux.

Il regarda Minerva, et une lueur d'espoir transparut dans son regard.

- Est ce que Severus est au courant? Lui demanda-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus, une pile de livres sous le bras gauche et une fiole contenant un liquide violet dans la main droite, marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Dumbledore sachant pertinemment qu'avec l'agitation qui régnait en ce moment, il n'y trouverait personne.

Il poussa alors la porte, une des seules de l'ancienne usine qui soit d'origine, et s'assied près du feu, qui faiblissait peu à peu en intensité. Une fois les livres étalés devant lui, il lu un passage du livre, tendit sa baguette vers le feu, et y lança sa potion. Il s'arrêta alors de bouger et son regard se figea dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque.

La porte se mit alors à grincer dans un bruit horrible, et Dumbledore entra.

- Severus? Je te cherchais. Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, je...Puis il stoppa net, observant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Je dois faire quelque chose.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Cracha Dumbledore. Écoute, il faut que tu saches que...

- Je vais me rendre. Le coupa-t-il.

- Pardon?

- Je vais aller les voir. Me faire capturer, et demander qu'il l'a libère en échange de potions, de mes capacités, de moi. De ce qu'ils voudrons bien prendre. Répondit il sans avoir bougé un seul instant.

- Tu perds la raison. Souffla Dumbledore.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. C'est la seule solution. Finit-il en fixant les flammes qui allaient s'éteindre.

Albus attrapa quelques planches qu'il jeta au feu, les agitant pour que Severus sorte de sa transe.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour m'en empêcher? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Te rends-tu comptes, que tu me serais bien moins dangereux mort, que dans leur camp?

- Bien sur que oui, je le sais! Hurla Severus. Mais elle est en vie, j'en suis sûr.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont la libérer parce que tu te rends? Tu n'as plus conscience des réalités. Nous sommes en guerre. Quand bien même, elle serait en vie, tu ne peux pas envisager une seule seconde de te rendre.

- Mais je veux qu'elle revienne. Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Alors bats toi!Bats toi, et va la chercher. Rajouta Dumbledore.

- Il me faut quelque chose, un espoir de.... De la retrouver. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Personne ne l'a vue, personne...Commença-t-il.

- Severus! Ils ont ramené Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay le chapitre quatre pour combler le retard XD! J'espère que vous aimerez également, ça se précise doucement enfin...C'est sur que c'est facile à dire pour moi ^^  
Comme vous le verrez, les flashbacks sont en italiques....En esperant que tout devienne un petit peu plus clair au fur à mesure des chapitres..hihi!XD!**

**Enjoy ;) , and reviews....Lalala lalaaaaaa!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depression

Severus versa de l'eau dans un verre et le déposa sur la tablette blanche à coté de Ron. Il n'allait pas bien, de multiples fractures, dont un sévère traumatisme à la mâchoire. Des tortures subies pendant si longtemps ne disparaissaient pas comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'il a du nouveau? Demanda Severus à Poppy.

- Ginny n'était pas en très grande forme, mais tu la connais, elle a bondit de son lit à la première occasion. C'est elle qui a libéré Ron, et Livia a apparemment été touchée par sa faute. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense, elle passe son temps a s'occuper d'elle.

- J'imagine que retrouver Ron dans cet état...Commença Severus.

- Oui, ça n'a pas aidé. Elle ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Elle m'a dit de te dire, qu'elle avait cherché dans toutes les cellules qu'elle avait pu trouver, mais qu'elle n'avait pas vu...

- Oh! La coupa Severus, ne supportant même plus d'entendre prononcer son nom. Je vois. Reprit-il. Je...Je passerais la voir dans la journée.

- Très bien, je retourne voir Livia. Tu m'appelles si il y a le moindre problème. Il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps, le sédatif n'était pas très fort. Vas y doucement, ça ne sera pas facile pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Severus ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

_7 ans plus tôt._

_- Severus...Soupira Hermione. On ne peut pas rester là._

_- Bien sur que si! Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Personne ne viendra nous chercher._

_- Oui, effectivement mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'est important pour moi. J'occupe mon poste à Poudlard depuis un an, il faut bien fêter ça._

_- Oh, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée.. Répondit-il en l'embrassant de plus belle._

_- Le fêter, dans une grande salle avec mes amis. Et les autres professeurs._

_- Non. Le fêter, dans une petite chambre, pendant que tu es nue et dans mes bras._

_- Oui, alors là tu vois je suis pas sure qu'ils apprécient! Ria-t-elle. Et puis Ron et Harry ont fait le voyage exprès, et c'est la première fois qu'ils nous verrons en tant que couple._

_- Normalement, étant professeurs, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble très chère._

_- Je t'en prie tout le monde est au courant, et il faut bien le dire, tout le monde s'en fout prodigieusement. Non. Tu as juste peur d'affronter Harry et Ron voilà tout. Répondit elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

_- Très bien on y va! Lui lança-t-il en bondissant du lit faussement vexé, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire._

Ron gémit, et Severus releva immédiatement la tête. Il avait les yeux ouvert mais le regard fixe, Severus se leva et s'approcha.

- Est ce que ça va? Tu veux de l'eau?

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, et Severus l'aida à boire puis reposa le verre sur la tablette.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal? Tu peux parler?

- Sé...Sédatif. Tenta de murmurer Ron.

- Je vais chercher Poppy! Souffla Severus en quittant la réserve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je t'en prie Ginny. Tu vas me prendre ces médicaments! Ordonna Mme Pomfresh.

- C'est hors de question. Je veux rester consciente de ce qui arrive.

- Ce ne sont que des anti-douleurs. Tu ne vas pas tomber dans le coma non plus.

- Peu importe, je n'en veux....Severus! Lâcha Ginny surprise en le voyant apparaître.

- Content de voir que tu es debout. Lui lança-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Ron s'est réveillé! Il demande des sédatifs. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Poppy.

- Très bien j'y vais. Severus, je te fais confiance, fais prendre ses médicaments à cette jeune fille, ou je les lui fais avaler de force. Répondit Poppy en refermant le rideau.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça! Cria Ginny à son intention.

- Elle a raison tu sais. Tu devrais les prendre...Souffla Severus en regardant les deux pilules posées sur la petite table.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Je..Je te remercie, d'avoir essayé de trouver Hermione. Murmura-t-il.

Ginny frémit lorsqu'il prononça son nom. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Reprit il. Vous étiez devenues très proches, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent quand...

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit elle doucement. Tu avais assez de choses a gérer comme ça. Et puis je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie, tu vois.

- Oui...Je..Je vais retourner à la réserve.

- Severus?

- Oui? Répondit il en se retournant.

- Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Est ce qu'il va aller mieux?

- On ne sais pas encore. C'est en bonne voie d'après Poppy, mais ce sera long.

- Tu veux bien....Veiller sur lui pour moi? Je n'arrive pas à y aller. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Severus hocha la tête et lui sourit et quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard de Ginny qui avala ses deux pilules.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors, est ce qu'il va bien? Demanda Severus en reprenant sa place.

- Je viens de lui donner un tranquillisant, il lui faut du repos. C'est impératif. Sa mâchoire est en meilleur état que je ne le pensais. Souffla Poppy en inspectant le visage du jeune homme. Mais il faut qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Je compte sur toi pour y veiller. Il faut que je m'occupe de Livia, elle ne va pas très bien.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il les prennent.

- On joue les nourrices, à ce que je vois? Souffla Ron à Severus avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Severus

_7 ans plus tôt_

_- Mesdames et Messieurs...Veuillez accueillir notre professeur d'Arithmancie! Le professeur Hermione Granger qui célèbre sa première année parmi nous. _

_Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Hermione commença son discours et lança un regard à Severus assit à la table principale en compagnie de deux vieilles connaissances. _

_- Alors comment ça se passe au Ministère de la Magie Harry? Lança Ron en évitant soigneusement le regard de Severus assit juste en face d'eux._

_- Tout va très bien. Et toi, Ron? Comment se passe le dressage?_

_- Très bien. La Roumanie est un pays très intéressant et les dragons sont...plus ou moins coopératifs. Tu devrais venir de temps en temps. Répondit il en avalant une gorgée du ponch qu'avait préparé le professeur Trewlaney._

_- Intéressante cette mixture. Souffla Harry._

_- Oui, effectivement. Répondit Ron en déglutissant._

_Severus n'en pouvait plus de cette conversation politiquement correcte qui avait pour seul but d'éviter le vrai sujet._

_- Quand est ce que vous comptez réagir parce que je couche avec votre meilleure amie? A moins bien sur que vous n'ayez pas intégré cet aspect de notre relation? Lâcha Severus sans prévenir._

_Harry faillit s'en étouffer, tandis qu'Hermione allait rejoindre la table._

_- On joue les nourrices à ce que je vois? Lâcha Ron avec un regard moqueur pour seule réponse._

_Hermione rejoignit la table et embrassa Severus._

_- Alors? Vous avez discutés? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, répondit Harry face au regard légèrement incertain de Severus. Je suis très content pour toi._

_Hermione afficha un large sourire._

_- Et toi, Ron? Ça va?_

_- Oui, très bien. Sourit-il. Je suis content de te voir heureuse. Lui répondit-il en lançant un regard un peu plus aimable que le précédent à Severus, qui acquiesça dans un geste de remerciement._

- Severus? Severus? Murmura Ron en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui? Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Ça ne va pas?

- Tu veux savoir si...? Commença-t-il.

- Si quoi? Répondit il.

- Herm...souffla-t-il.

- Hermione est vivante? S'empressa de demander Severus, tandis que son pouls s'accélérait.

Mais Ron ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

- Ils l'ont tué...Devant moi. Balbutia Ron avant de refermer les yeux laissant Severus désemparé à son chevet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Voilà le cinquième chapitre! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ;) En passant une dédicace...Non même pas une dédicace, plus un genre d'humble hommage...Non, non même pas...Plus un Wow de chamboulement émotionel pour lequel je remercie ma petite Snakky... Et si vous ne savez pas qui est Snakky...(Est ce possible?) Eh bien vous allez dans mes favoris voir un peu et puis vous cliquez sur tout les pseudos qui contiennent ce bijoux reptilien contracté (Oui, Snakky c'est un compliment rohhh) et en suite vous vous en mettez plein les n'oeils, et plein la tête voilou!**

**En attendant ces grandes découvertes....Enjoy! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acceptance

Ginny s'avança devant la grande porte grise au métal rouillé, et hésita un instant. Voulait-elle réellement avoir les réponses à ses questions? La situation avec Ron avait déjà été difficile à gérer.

Elle soupira et frappa à la porte pour entendre Dumbledore lui demander d'entrer.

- Oh! Ginny! Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- Non, non. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Oui, je t'écoute. Lui répondit-il en l'invitant à le rejoindre près du feu d'un geste de la main.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une mission menée hier par...Les aurors.

Albus lui lança un regard interrogateur et surpris.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas savoir que leur destruction n'était qu'un leurre, mais Fred et Georges m'en avait parlé quand Ron a été capturé. J'imagine qu'ils voulaient me redonner espoir. Après tout ce qui s'était passé. Le ministère de la magie et...

- Oui, je vois. Coupa Dumbledore ne souhaitant pas réentendre le récit de ces moments.

- Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé. Je sais que si l'on divulguait leur existence, tout notre avenir serait compromis. Cela dit je sais qu'une mission a été mené. Livia et moi, avant de ramener Ron, nous avons eu des échos, disant qu'un petit groupe qui cherchait des réserves de médicaments et d'herbes aurait été détruit. Vu que je sais que ça ne venait pas de chez nous, j'ai tout de suite pensé à... Je veux juste savoir si...Georges et Fred vont bien.

- Oui, ils vont bien. Il y a eu un blessé grave mais il va s'en sortir.

- Puis je demander combien ils sont?

- Ils sont neuf. Mais comme tu t'en doute leur nombre peut...Changer à tout moment. Soupira Dumbledore.

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Je vais retourner auprès de Livia.

- Est-ce que tu es allée voir Ron depuis qu'il est réveillé? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Non, je..Pas encore. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu devrais, tu sais. Il a besoin de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, puis sortit.

OoOOoOoOoO

- Ah, Ginny te revoilà. Souffla Poppy. Il faut que j'aille voir Ron. Tu veux bien veiller sur elle? Lui demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Livia qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu es réveillée! S'exclama Ginny.

- Brillante expertise! Souffla doucement Livia en souriant.

Ginny se précipita à son chevet alors que Poppy quittait l'infirmerie.

- Comment tu te sens?

- J'ai été en meilleure forme.

- Oui. Désolée. Question stupide. Soupira Ginny.

- Mais non. Tu m'aurais demandé si je n'en avais pas assez de rester couché, je l'aurais mal pris. Plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui provoqua un sourire sur le visage de Ginny.

- Comment va Ron? Demanda Livia.

- Ça peut aller, à ce qu'il paraît. Répondit Ginny.

- Comment ça, à ce qu'il paraît? Tu n'est pas allée le voir?

- Non, je...J'attendais que tu te remettes. Bafouilla Ginny.

- C'est la plus mauvaise excuse que j'ai entendu. Et puis tu vois je suis en pleine forme.

- Tu es branchée à deux machines différentes et tu ne peux pas te lever.

- Des petits détails. Lui murmura Livia. Il faut que tu lui parles. Tu t'en voudras de ne pas aller le voir!

- Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce par quoi il est passé. J'étais là quand il s'est fait capturer, si j'avais fais les choses différemment peut être que...Commença Ginny avant d'être stoppée par Livia.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. C'est toujours ton frère et il t'aime. Ta vie n'a pas été facile à toi non plus depuis le début de la guerre. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser pour tout ce qui arrive.

- J'imagine oui. Soupira-t-elle.

- C'est certain.

- Pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne qui me connaisse aussi bien soit aussi butée? Tu peux me le dire? Plaisanta Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas butée. J'ai simplement toujours raison. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute. Lui répondit Livia avec un sourire

OoOooOoOoO

- Où suis-je? Murmura Ron en ouvrant les yeux.

- A l'infirmerie, dans la réserve! Tu te souviens? Demanda Severus

- Oh.....Oui.

- Tu m'as dit qu' Hermione était...

- Morte. Souffla Ron.

Severus hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

- Comme tu le sais elle a été enlevée cinq mois avant moi. Commença Ron d'une voix tremblante. Ils l'ont enfermé pendant longtemps espérant sans doute détruire sa combativité. Ils m'ont caché qu'elle était encore en vie pendant les sept premiers mois où j'ai été enfermé. Ils ont voulu me soutirer des informations sur votre emplacement, mais je n'étais pas très coopératif alors ils se sont servis d'Hermione pour m'atteindre, en la torturant. Pour être honnête, j'aurais fini par parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas la trahir. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi pour nous, je ne pouvais pas...Puis ils...Ils l'ont tuée. Elle se tenait juste devant moi, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle était blessée, pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à les provoquer. J'avais un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux mais je l'ai entendu hurler et je l'ai vu s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses yeux ont rencontré les miens, puis son regard s'est soudainement figé. Souffla Ron d'une voix blanche, prenant soudainement conscience avec effroi de la précision avec laquelle il racontait la scène à Severus. Ils m'ont ensuite mis un sac sur la tête et m'ont ramené dans ma cellule. D'après ce que j'ai pu estimer, je pense y avoir passé deux mois avant que Ginny n'arrive. Conclut il.

Severus resta un instant prostré, le visage impassible, puis il murmura :

- Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Ils ne savent donc rien de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons? Tu n'as jamais rien dit? Reprit-il tentant de garder un semblant de contenance.

- Non. Jamais. Hermione s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Pour que rien ne soit divulgué. Comment aurais-je pu leur donner des informations?

- Deux mois. Répéta Severus dans un murmure.

- Elle était à bout de force. Elle a fait tout ce qu'il était possible pour nous protéger. Souffla Ron.

Severus revit l'air combatif qu'affichait Hermione, le soir où elle l'avait quitté pour une mission routinière de ravitaillement en ingrédients, qui avait finalement été sa dernière. Elle était fière, et elle était forte. Il lui devait de garder cette image d'elle en lui. Il lui devait de la venger et d'aider ceux qui restaient.

- Qui l'a tué? Demanda Severus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de.... Je veux autant que toi qu'elle soit vengée, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne...Commença-t-il. Je vais bien. Coupa-t-il lui même.

- C'est Draco. Lâcha Ron face au regard de Severus qui se fit d'une dureté implacable.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Ginny ouvrit le rideau blanc pour apparaître devant Ron et Severus. Celui-ci se leva pour lui laisser sa place.

- J'imagine qu'il est temps pour nous tous que le monde change. Souffla Severus en quittant la réserve.

Ginny s'assit à coté de Ron, et celui-ci attrapa sa main.

- Je suis content de te voir. Souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle, affichant un sourire.

OoOOoOoOoO

Severus, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes, défonça la porte et arriva en trombe dans ce qui était considéré comme le bureau de Dumbledore. Il le trouva en compagnie de Minerva.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive? Hurla-t-elle en direction de Severus.

Celui resta impassible, le regard dur et confiant, en fixant Dumbledore.

- Alors, ça y est. Tu es prêt! Lacha Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Prêt à quoi? Demanda Minerva déboussolée.

- À me battre ! Répondit simplement Severus.

OoOOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here we are! Chapter six! Hope you will appreciate it!**

**Enjoy and review ;)!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Harry! Fred! Comment allez vous? Lâcha Dumbledore à peine les deux jeunes aurors eurent-ils franchit la porte.

- Je vais très bien. Répondit Harry, en entrant, suivit de Fred.

- Personne ne vous a vu? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non. Tout va très bien. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêts? Demanda Harry.

- Ginny et Severus vont arriver.

- D'après les rumeurs qui circulent, il est enfin sortit de son «coma»! Lâcha Harry sarcastique.

- Ne sois pas si dur. Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Peut-être oui. Souffla Harry tandis que la porte du bureau se mit a grincer.

- Potter! Lâcha Severus en entrant.

- Professeur!

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher cet air surpris en le voyant. En l'espace de sept ans, ils n'avaient finalement jamais eu l'occasion de se voir et depuis la mort d'Hermione encore moins. C'était un des seuls qui le qualifiait encore de professeur cela dit. Bien que tenu au courant du fait qu'il existait toujours quelques aurors qui agissaient dans le secret, Severus ne s'était jamais vraiment investit dans leurs missions. Il savait que Dumbledore s'occupait de veiller sur eux et que Harry prenait les décisions en ce qui concernait les missions.

Ginny ne prononça pas un mot en entrant dans la pièce et se précipita dans les bras de Fred et Harry.

- Je suis si contente de vous voir. Souffla-t-elle. Vous allez bien?

- Tout va bien. Lui répondit Fred en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Livia est prête? Demanda Albus à Ginny.

- Oui, elle est avec le professeur McGonnagal à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai mise au courant pour vous. Ajouta-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil à Harry et Fred. Elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle s'entraîne. Je crois que ça ira.

- On a pas vraiment le choix quoiqu'il en soit. Rajouta Severus.

- On ne peut pas emmener des gens mal entraînés. Répondit Harry jetant un regard noir à Severus.

- Elle est parfaitement préparée. Rétorqua Ginny retrouvant son air glacial en se détachant des bras de Fred.

Harry l'avait rarement vu depuis la disparition de Ron. Sa réaction le cloua sur place.

- Heu, oui très bien dans ce cas. Murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez vu Ron? Demanda Ginny sur un ton plus calme.

- Oui, nous sommes passés le voir. Je n'y ai pas cru quand on nous a prévenu. Répondit Fred.

- En ce qui me concerne je vais aller le voir dans quelques minutes. Je ne pars pas tout de suite d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- En effet. Répondit Severus. J'ai une question cependant. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes...établis. Et je voudrais le savoir.

- Nous sommes au Ministère. Répondit Harry.

- Pardon? Répondit Severus.

- Dans mes souvenirs, il a été légèrement...Anéantit je dirais. Ironisa Ginny.

- Effectivement, ça ne ressemble plus à ce que l'on connaissait. Mais c'est bizarrement le seul endroit sur. Après l'avoir détruit plus personne n'y jamais remis les pieds, je suppose que l'aspect bienfaisant qui y régnait n'inspire pas grand monde. Soupira Harry. Cela dit nous y sommes en sureté. Cette information doit bien sur, ne surtout pas sortir d'ici.

- Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides. Rétorqua Ginny.

C'était la deuxième fois en cinq minutes qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Severus puis il commença :

- Très bien. Nous savons grâce à Ron, que le QG ennemi actuel se trouve dans l'ancien hôpital de la ville. Leur réserves en ingrédients s'y trouvent également comme d'ordinaire, ce qui va nous faciliter les choses. Nous partirons en premier lieu, à cinq. Ginny et Fred vous viendrez avec moi. L'objectif consistera a ramener les ingrédients, à repérer l'endroit où se trouve les prisonniers, et bien sur à éviter de se faire tuer. Une fois que nous serons revenus, Harry, Livia, et Georges partirons à leurs tours et récupérons les prisonniers qu'ils pourront délivrer.

- Très bien. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Nous partons dans 15 minutes. Rajouta Severus.

- Parfait. En ce qui me concerne, je vais voir Ron. Bonne chance. Souffla Harry à Ginny.

- Rien à voir avec la chance! Marmonna Severus tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien. Répondit Fred. Il faudra mettre Georges au courant des détails, il n'arrivera que pendant que nous serons partis. Il s'est bien remit de la dernière attaque. J'imagine qu'il en profitera pour aller voir Ron.

- Comment ça, remit? Demanda Ginny.

- Il a été assez gravement blessé. Mais il va très bien maintenant. La rassura-t-il.

Ginny interrogea Dumbledore du regard.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Répondit simplement celui-ci à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Je vois. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Je vais me préparer. Souffla Fred à Ginny. A tout de suite.

- Pour ma part j'ai également quelques affaires à rassembler. Et je vais passer voir Livia pour la prévenir que Potter n'est qu'un...enfin...je vais la mettre au courant des détails, reprit Severus.

Albus soupira en regardant Severus et Ginny sortir de son bureau. Celle-ci se retourna une ultime fois et lui lança : «S'il vous plait...Ne me mentez pas».

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Ron! Lâcha Harry en arrivant dans la réserve.

- Harry! Comment vas tu?

- Eh bien. La situation n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je peux dire que ça va. Tu te remets?

- Je vais bien mieux. J'ai beaucoup de mal a marcher mais je reste éveillé plus de 3 heures par jours, alors il y a du progrès.

- Je vois.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose! Je voudrais que tu veille sur Ginny. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

- Je comprends oui. L'influence de certaines personnes n'est sans doute pas très bonne.

- Non. Severus ne ferait aucun mal à Ginny. Ils s'entendent bien à vrai dire. Je sais que tu n'es pas très proche de...Enfin, c'est différent pour toi. Tu n'es pas resté avec nous ici, mais...Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Il est normal qu'elle ait changé. Je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ira bien. Lui promit Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand cinq personnes entrèrent, têtes couvertes d'un capuchon noir dans le centre de la ville de Londres, il n'y eu aucune âme pour remarquer l'arrivée des étrangers puisqu'ils n'étaient guère habillés différemment du reste de la population. Les sorts fusaient de parts et d'autres, conséquences de simples règlements de compte entre ivrognes qui déambulaient dans la rue ou de combats qui visaient à l'extermination pure et simple des moldus les plus récalcitrants. Ceux qui possédaient encore une once d'humanité se cachaient ou fuyaient, évitant les quartiers les plus malfamés comme la peste.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sortie arrière de l'hôpital. Severus et Ginny restèrent en retrait tandis que les trois aurors entrèrent discrètement par la porte de derrière. L'atmosphère environnante ne laissait présager rien de bon, même si à l'arrière tout était plutôt calme. L'intérieur ne semblait guère aussi paisible. Fred fit signe depuis une fenêtre à Severus et Ginny que la voie était libre. Ils entrèrent tout les deux, observant les alentours.

L'endroit n'avait plus rien d'un hôpital. Les murs étaient noircit, et l'odeur insupportable.

- Moi qui pensait qu'ils seraient durs à trouver... Murmura Severus à Giny.

Celle-ci acquiesça en regardant les prisonniers attachés aux murs. Pour la plupart ils n'étaient plus qu'à demi conscients et d'autres étaient probablement morts.

Fred, accompagné des deux autres aurors indiquèrent l'emplacement du local de potions d'un geste de la tête à Severus. Celui-ci s'apprêta à s'y diriger, mais Ginny le stoppa d'un geste du bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-il.

- C'est trop calme. Il n'y a personne. Répondit elle.

_- Confringo! H_urla une voix au loin.

Des explosions se firent entendre dans tout le bâtiment. La fumée envahit alors la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les séparant ainsi les uns des autres. Le brouillard s'épaississait à mesure que les secondes passaient, et Severus finit également par perdre Ginny du regard. Plusieurs endoloris se firent entendre et Severus se retrouva piégé dans le brouillard. La pièce s'emplit alors de monde, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sorciers et humains à la solde de leurs ennemis se jetèrent sur eux. Severus tenta de se dégager de la masse de gens qui se bousculaient contre lui, arrivant par miracle, sans même se défendre, à ne pas être touché. Il fut alors attiré dans une zone de combat encore plus intense, lança un endoloris à un fou furieux qui lui fonçait dessus, puis en cherchant Ginny du regard, il se retrouva face à Draco qui était à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira... Il est dédicacé à tout les gens qui ont bien voulu me laisser des reviews depuis le début, parce que ça aide quand même un minimum de savoir que des gens lisent ce que vous écrivez! Si, si je vous assure XD!  
Une grande pensée volatile et admirative vers la contrée lointaine de ma petite Snakky...Parce qu'il faut qu'elle le sache, son briquet "chihuahua" (XD) allume toujours mon encens! Tu vois tu fais bien d'oublier des trucs chez moi lol!  
Et un coucou subliminal, plus que subliminal à vrai dire, puisqu'elle n'a pas le net (oui j'ai conscience de parler toute seule ça va hein!? mdr) à ma Beegees qui est désormais partie...Snif...**

**Enjoy and review! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus fixait Draco d'un regard glacial sans pouvoir bouger, se laissant malmener par tout ces gens qui lui fonçaient dessus et qui malgré tout ne l'atteignaient pas. Il s'était convaincu que lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui, il le tuerait sans aucun remords, et maintenant qu'il était à sa portée, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Draco restait tout comme lui pétrifié, le regard fixe. Il avait vieillit. Severus ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Son visage ne reflétait rien, il était impassible face à l'horreur qui se déroulait autour de lui, aux cadavres sur le sol, aux prisonniers qui hurlaient. Il restait là, à le regarder. Et Severus faisait de même.

- DRACO! Hurla une voix au loin.

Severus reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Draco se retourner et courir dans la direction opposée. Son regard figé se changea alors en un regard perdu. Il le chercha des yeux mais il ne le voyait déjà plus.

- SEVERUS! Hurla Ginny, en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Draco était là! Il faut que je le retrouve ! Hurla-t-il.

- On est pas là pour ça!

Severus vit alors les éclairs d'un endoloris foncer tout droit en direction de Ginny. Il saisit la jeune femme par les bras et tenta de l'emmener avec lui, mais au même instant un des prisonniers libéré par Fred, surgit hors de la masse, poussant Severus pour s'enfuir. Avant même que Ginny n'eut le temps de comprendre, Severus s'écroula à ses pieds.

- Stupéfix! Lança la jeune fille, arrêtant son ennemi assez de temps pour emmener Severus vers la sortie.

Elle l'emmena le plus loin possible des combats et réussit à sortir par la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés. Mis à part quelques déchets sans noms bien trop faibles pour les attaquer, la rue était relativement calme. Elle le traîna jusque dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée non loin et repositionna leurs capuchons respectifs.

- Severus! Severus! Tu m'entends? Lui lança-t-elle observant ses yeux grands ouverts qui la fixaient.

- On est finalement quittes. Murmura celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

- SEVERUS!

_4 ans plus tôt_

_- Très bien. Vous avez compris. Mission de réapprovisionnement. C'est tout. Et ça devrait être assez calme. Lança Hermione._

_Ils hochèrent tout trois la tête, ayant pris pour habitude de ne plus perdre du temps à discuter ses plans, qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être toujours les meilleurs._

_- Donc. Ron, tu viendras avec moi. Severus, tu seras avec Ginny._

_- Hermione...Soupira Severus._

_- Oui?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée._

_- Allez vous préparer. Lança Hermione en regardant Ron et Ginny, qui sortirent de la réserve en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demanda-t-elle, le regard malicieux avec un grand sourire._

_- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça._

_- Tu m'avais pourtant dis, que tu t'entendais de mieux en mieux avec Ron. Même si vous avez dû faire tout deux d'énormes efforts, je trouve que la situation s'est améliorée. Et puis il faut dire que le fait que vous soyez inquiets de concert pour ma petite sécurité personnelle en permanence, ça doit aider à tisser des liens, lâcha-t-elle en roulant les yeux._

_- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es folle. Souffla Severus._

_- Je ne suis pas...Bref, au moins vous ne me rebattez pas les oreilles avec ça toute la journée._

_- Parfait dans ce cas._

_- Tu vois tu le dis toi même, la situation est idyllique. Répondit elle avec un sourire moqueur. Alors, allez. En mission._

_- Ron passe encore. Admit douloureusement Severus. Mais, je ne vais pas m'amuser à veiller sur mlle je-n'arrive-à-rien pendant que tu te fais tuer!_

_- Premièrement, je ne vais pas me faire tuer. Soupira Hermione. Deuxièmement, il est très clair que toi et moi avons plus d'expérience dans ce genre de mission, c'est pourquoi tu assureras la sécurité de Ginny et moi celle de Ron. Tout se passera très bien. Souffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras._

_- Oh non, ça non plus ça ne marchera pas. Souffla Severus._

_Elle rit puis fit glisser ses mains dans son cou tandis qu'elle collait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la plaqua contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément. _

_- Bon d'accord. Grogna-t-il tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione._

_Elle déposa de nouveau un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Severus, puis se défit doucement de son étreinte._

_- Allez en route!Lança-t-elle en l'entrainant avec elle tandis qu'il soupirait._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_- Très bien, on y va! Lança Hermione en entrant dans l'ancienne école. Severus, Ginny, vous allez dans la réserve. Tout au fond, troisième porte à gauche. Ron et moi on reste à l'entrée._

_Ginny et Severus se dirigèrent vers la pièce indiquée par Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte, ordonnant à Ginny d'aller chercher les herbes, et autres ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Puis il resta aux aguets devant la porte, prêt à détruire tout ce qui passerait. Au bout de cinq minutes Ginny était toujours à l'intérieur. Severus entendit un bruit venir de la pièce d'en face. La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à deux anciens serpentards, autrefois ses élèves. Ils transportaient les cadavres qui encombraient apparement les lieux._

_- Flibs et...à vrai dire j'ai oublié votre nom. Vous vous êtes transformés en bonnes à tout faire. Lança Severus._

_- La ferme! Hurla le premier tandis que le second lançait un endoloris._

_Severus allait parer l'attaque lorsque Ginny ouvrit la porte au même instant, le faisant basculer sur le côté avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Elle s'écroula au sol tandis que les deux acolytes s'enfuyaient, laissant les cadavres sur le sol._

_- Pas croyable! Hurla Severus en se relevant. Allez, levez-vous! Ordonna-t-il à Ginny. Vous n'avez été touchée que par la porte. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Debout! Il ne faut pas traîner là! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée._

_- Très bien. Soupira Ginny ramassant le sac contenant les ingrédients. Elle dépassa Severus et lui colla le sac dans les bras._

_- Je sors de l'autre coté. Maugréa-t-elle._

_- Ne soyez pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Répondit Severus. Très bien, parfait. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny continuer sa route._

_Il rejoignit Hermione et lui tendit le sac._

_- Où est Ginny? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Ron affichait déjà un regard paniqué._

_Cette idiote a voulu sortir par l'autre coté._

_- Quoi? Hurla Ron. Et vous l'avez laissé faire?._

_- Je n'allais pas la ligoter._

_- Tu aurais dû. Souffla Hermione. On va la chercher. Je passe par l'interieur, vous prenez l'exterieur et vous me rejoignez à la sortie du couloir sud._

_- C'est hors de question. Répondirent-ils en choeur._

_- Pas de discussions! Ordonna-t-elle en entrant dans le bâtiment refermant la porte derrière elle._

_- Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Murmura Severus._

_- Si vous n'aviez pas abandonnée ma soeur, on n'en serait pas là. Grogna-t-il._

_- Si elle n'avait pas été conçu, on n'en serait pas là non plus! Ajouta Severus utilisant le même ton. C'est pas le moment de refaire le monde._

_Hermione se dirigea vers le couloir opposé à l'entrée. Elle se trouvait à la jonction des différentes ailes du bâtiment, mais celui-ci semblait bien vide. Ginny sortit de la réserve, jetant un regard écoeuré en voyant les deux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle portait un sac d'ingrédients six fois plus gros que le précédent, sur ses épaules._

_- Il va bien voir si je ne suis qu'une bonne rien, ce débile profond. Marmona-t-elle toute seule en marchant vers la sortie._

_Elle leva alors les yeux et vit Hermione en plein milieu du hall, elle accéléra la cadence puis aperçut les deux sorciers qui les avaient surpris à peine cinq minutes auparavant, arrivés depuis le couloir d'en face. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence d'Hermione, trop occupés à s'insulter l'un l'autre. Ginny ne prononça pas un mot et accéléra de plus belle espérant arriver jusqu'à Hermione. Celle-ci tourna la tête, et, apercevant les deux silhouètes, se dirigea sans un bruit vers le sud. Les deux portes en face d'elle s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser apparaître Severus et Ron._

_- Hermione! Crièrent ils en choeur._

_Celle-ci tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes sorciers, qui la fixèrent avant de brandir leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Le regard paniqué, et les jambes figées, elle était prostrée. Severus ne comprenant pas sa réaction se précipita sur elle. Ils sentirent alors leurs deux corps projetés au sol._

_- Confringo! Hurla Flibs._

_Severus pouvait sentir le coeur d'Hermione battre à toute allure, tandis que des dizaines de plumes tombaient autour d'eux._

_- Stupéfix! Hurla Ron brandissant sa baguette. Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda celui-ci en aidant Ginny à se relever._

_- Oui, tout va bien. Souffla-celle-ci quelque peu perturbée. C'est le sac qui a tout pris._

_Ils aidèrent Severus et Hermione à se relever._

_- Hermione! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Severus. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas compris en te voyant que.._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que deux abrutis se dirigeaient vers moi. Je vais bien. Murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue._

_Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny._

_- Merci. Souffla-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras._

_Celle-ci lui sourit puis regarda un instant Hermione s'éloigner avec Ron vers la sortie sud, avant de faire de même._

_- Hum. Ginny?_

_Celle-ci se retourna surprise d'entendre cette voix si grave prononcer son prénom._

_- Oui?_

_- Merci. Lâcha Severus. Sans Hermione, je...Commença-t-il. Merci. Répéta-t-il._

_Ginny ne sachant trop quoi dire se contenta de lui sourire et d'acquiescer._

_- Vous avez de bons réflexes malgré votre propension congénitale à la stupidité et votre patrimoine génétique erroné. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, en gagnant la sortie._

_- Je rêve, où c'était un compliment? Lança Ginny en lui emboîtant le pas._

- Severus? Allez! Réveilles toi, bon sang!

- Ah Ginny! Tu es là. Cracha Fred à bout de souffle accompagné d'un des deux autres aurors.

- Vous n'êtes que deux? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Répondit Fred en baissant la tête. Jenkins a été tué.

Elle observa alors les trois gros sacs que Fred venait de poser au sol.

- On aura pas fait ça pour rien au moins. Sans magie on est fichus. Rajouta-t-elle. Vous avez donné les coordonnées du point de rendez vous aux prisonniers libérés ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Et Severus? Il est...Commença Fred le fixant du regard.

- Non. J'ai cru qu'il avait été touché mais je crois qu'il est juste...sous le choc en réalité. Il s'en remettra comme toujours. Cela dit, j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne pourrais pas le porter seule. Lança Ginny.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne nous verra. Ils sont toujours très occupés la dedans. Répondit Fred. Les ivrognes se sont mélés à la partie et le feu commence sérieusement à prendre. Ils vont finir par s'entre tuer.

- Si seulement c'était vrai. Souffla Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Ils sont rentrés? Demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

- Oui, il y a deux minutes.

- Tout le monde va bien?.

- Jenkins a été tué. Ils sont à l'infirmerie, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien. Rogue a été amené inconscient mais il va bien à ce que j'ai compris. Les prisonniers nous attendent dans un bâtiment non loin de l'hôpital. Le chemin le plus rapide nous y fera repasser mais d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, il ne devrait plus y avoir grand monde. Il était sérieusement en train de brûler quand ils sont partis.

- Ils ont pu ramener quelque chose?

- On a assez pour tenir un bon moment en ce qui concerne les herbes médicinales. Les stocks de nourritures du ministère restent à votre disposition comme d'habitude. On doit préserver la magie qu'il nous reste pour les combats. Je ne sais par quels moyens mais on dirait que tout perd de sa force.

- Très bien. Souffla Dumbledore. Soyez prudents.

- Comme toujours. Lui répondit Harry en quittant le bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fuit comme un pauvre moldu?.

- Tu as fait la même chose!

- Oui. Eh bien, je voulais protéger la pierre. Et j'ai eu le temps d'en tuer quelques-uns d'ailleurs.

- Moi également. Répondit-il en désignant le sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

- Parfait! Lança-t-elle. Il est temps de partir. Ce n'est plus un endroit sûr.

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit il en s'emparant du joyau noir au reflets argentés. La pierre ne doit pas rester ici plus lontemps. Ajouta Lucius reposant le joyaux dans son écrin. Je vais dire à Draco de rassembler ses affaires. Conclut-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et posa, à son tour, son regard sur la pierre, puis se saisit de l'écrin qu'elle fixa intensément de son regard, qui était tout aussi noir que l'était le joyaux. Elle fit claquer la petite boîte rouge entre ses doigts pour la refermer, tandis que ses lèvres fines affichaient un rictus funeste.

- Qu'aurions-nous fait sans toi, joli cailloux? Murmura Bellatrix en quittant la salle.

OoOOoOoOoO


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^! Voilà un new chapitre pour vous... Avec de l'amour, de la gloire, de la Beau...Heu non, rien à voir... Désolée, je m'emporte...^^'**

**Bref ce chapitre est dédicacé à Ste7851, Alatariel Melawen, Aurelie Malfoy (peur de rien avec un nom pareil j'imagine XD), Elendil-Lomader et à ma petite Snakky bien sur...En vous remerciant pour vos reviews, et pour le simple fait de me lire *v***

**Ps (facultatif XD): Encart promo/pub (rayez la mention inutile ahem), qui n'a rien, mais alors, rien à faire là..D'où le nom de pub d'ailleur... Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir un blog et une boutique où seront ajoutées mes créations au fur et à mesure, peinture, dessins, bijoux, j'en passe...Pour l'instant c'est encore très vide, mais c'est logique c'est nouveau...-_-' Bref si jamais ça vous interesse, c'est sur artblog et le nom c'est "dreamofeverywhere", vous devriez tomber dessus (parce que ce gentil site n'aime pô les liens ^^')****. D'ailleur maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi m'a-t-on refilé à moi, sur un artblog, la pub "Comment maigrir de 10 à 30 kg" sur ma page d'accueil... Même internet qui ne vous a jamais vu (ça me semble évident) se permet de vous agressez comme ça.... Ils auraient pu mettre une pub pour une boutique de chocolat belges...Mais non XD! Snakky, une pub pour les poireaux (Je sais, je suis méchante a évoquer de mauvais souvenirs lol) Bref... * fin de " la minute égocentriquement géo-stationnaire au dessus de ma petite vie" et place aux choses sérieuses didou!**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Très bien vous êtes prêts? Lança Harry à Georges et Livia alors qu'ils se tenaient dans une ruelle à environ 200 mètres de l'hôpital.

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre Georges.

- Bon, on suit le plan. Livia et Georges vous vous chargez de libérer les prisonniers qui n'auraient pas encore pu s'enfuir, moi je fais le tour du bâtiment pour voir s'il reste quelque chose a emmener, ensuite on sort au plus vite et on récupère les prisonniers qui nous attendent au point de rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Soyez prudents, d'accord? Termina Harry.

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête. Et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco attrapa un trousseau de clés qui se trouvait sur la table de la salle de réunion, comme l'appelait Lucius. Il sortit dans le couloir pour foncer tout droit dans son père.

- Draco, tu prépares tes affaires. Nous partons, c'est l'heure. Va prévenir les gardes, et les esclaves. Tu nous rejoins devant la sortie est.

- Oui. Répondit-il dans le vent alors que son père s'éloignait déjà.

Draco se dirigea vers une porte qui portait la mention «accès interdit», puis descendit les escaliers. Cinq gardes cachés sous de grandes robes noires et encapuchonnés se tenaient devant quatre cellules.

- Nous partons! Vous savez où nous attendre. Prenez les esclaves, nous vous rejoindrons Lâcha Draco en jetant un coup d'œil bref en direction des cellules puis il lança son trousseau de clés au premier des hommes. Dépêchez vous! Beugla-t-il en sortant aussi promptement qu'il était entré.

Draco se dirigea alors à vive allure vers l'est du bâtiment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu es prêtes? Lança Lucius en arrivant dans la chambre de Bellatrix.

- Bientôt.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Si. Ils sont faibles, ils n'enverront probablement personne avant un moment et de toutes façons nous sommes plus forts.

- Le mot clé dans cette phrase c'est «probablement». Ils ne doivent pas trouver la pierre. Tu sais combien elle est importante.

- Tu crois que je pourrais l'oublier. C'était mon idée. Rétorqua-t-elle en fixant l'écrin sur la table basse.

_5 ans et demi plus tôt..._

_- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire?Lança Bellatrix._

_- Je n'en sais rien. On a aucune chances. Répondit Lucius._

_- On a la pierre. Voldemort nous a assuré qu'elle nous aiderait._

_- Oui. Elles nous aurait effectivement aidé si on était pas en train de se faire exterminer. Ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve des alliés? Depuis que Voldemort a été tué par l'avorton, le bien ne fait que croître partout. On s'est fait décimer._

_- On pourrait....Commença-t-elle._

_- La seule solution c'est de fuir. Coupa-t-il._

_- C'est tout toi ça tient! Mais ça rejoint aussi mon idée. Ria Bellatrix de son rire démentiel. On pourrait utiliser les moldus._

_- Quoi? Lâcha-t-il plein d'incompréhension. Pauvre folle! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec des moldus? Un terrain de chasse?_

_- Je ne suis pas folle. On fuit dans le monde moldu en emportant avec nous les derniers alliés que l'on peut avoir ici. On détruit les point stratégiques, et on garde les survivants. La pierre ne marchera qu'avec des gens puissants. _

_- C'est de la folie... _

_- Non, écoutes. On ne peut utiliser le pouvoir de la pierre uniquement que si une influence maléfique domine, mais il n'a jamais été dit quel type d'influence. Ils devront survivre, ils n'auront plus rien. Il suffit de mettre le monde à feu et à sang, et toute la haine ressortira. Et tu sais qu'on est doués pour ça. Il y aura d'abord des explosions, leurs habitats seront détruits, ils n'auront plus de vivres. Des pillages suivront , la violence se développera, et leur instinct de survie prendra le dessus. La pierre agira et décuplera cette haine. Nous seront donc les seuls sorciers et...._

_- Nous seront les plus puissants. Termina Lucius._

_- Exactement!_

_- C'est très risqué. Si on loupe notre coup. On est fichu._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre. La pierre est neutre. Plus on reste ici, plus le bien domine, et plus la pierre s'en imprègne...Plus le bien domine. Répéta-t-elle en relevant un sourcil et en inclinant la tête. C'est un foutu cercle vicieux._

_- Très bien. Alors réuni....Ceux qui sont toujours en vie._

_6 mois plus tard...._

_- Lucius? Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_- Une bombe!_

_- Une bombe? Quel genre de bombe?_

_- Une bombe moldu._

_- Oh. Et c'est efficace ça? Demanda-t-elle en fixant l'esclave moldu qui était à genoux devant son grand bureau._

_Il était défiguré. Le visage plein de cicatrices, un œil en moins et le cou totalement marqué de brûlures. Ses cordes vocales avait été grandement endommagées et ils ne parlait qu'en ne prononçant que quelques mots essentiels._

_- Oui. Nucléaire. Souffla-t-il._

_- Nucléaire? C'est qui nucléaire? Hurla Bellatrix._

_- Pas qui. Quoi? Ria Lucius._

_- Tu sais ce que c'est?_

_- J'ai trouvé quelques archives intéressantes. Sourit-il. Vous pouvez disposer. Cria-t-il au moldu qui déguerpit sans attendre._

_- Est-ce qu'on en a réellement besoin de ce truc? Demanda Bellatrix perplexe. En six mois on a provoqué la dévastation la plus complète de tout le pays. Les moldus n'en sont presque plus, tellement certains sont puissants. Pas autant que nous, certes. Mais tout de même, ils sont bien mieux que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu rêver être. Et ils sont si facile à corrompre. Je ne vois pas ce que peut nous apporter cette chose._

_- Je vais te montrer!_

_Lucius tourna le fauteuil dans lequel Bellatrix était assise en direction de la fenêtre._

_- Et alors. Tu vois? C'est déjà beau, déjà dévasté. Souffla-t-elle._

_Lucius sortit un petit boitier de sa poche. _

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc? C'est quoi tout ces boutons?_

_Lucius appuya sur le premier bouton et une explosion gigantesque fit trembler la terre, laissant apparaître un énorme champignon de fumée au loin. Il répéta l'opération dix autres fois. Des nuages de fumée apparaissant à chaque fois de plus en plus éloigné. L'horizon n'était plus qu'un énorme amas de brouillard._

_- C'était... Commença Lucius, cherchant ses mots, puis il reprit. Plusieurs pays réunis formant une soi disant référence en matière de puissance économique, politique, et autres. Les moldus appelait cette espèce de coalition, hummm...l'Europe, je crois. Enfin peu importe il n'en reste plus grand chose maintenant. Conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- On a d'autres bombes?Demanda Bellatrix les yeux pétillants._

_- Oui. Mais elles ne seront pas nécessaire maintenant. Ils n'auront besoin de personne pour dévaster le monde eux même. Et si jamais ils ne le font pas....Nous le feront._

_- C'est magnifique! Exulta-t-elle les yeux pétillants._

- Si vous me permettez Maître. Lança un des gardes encapuchonnés, en faisant intrusion dans la pièce, sous le regard outré de Bellatrix. Nous étions en route vers la sortie est, mais tout s'est effondré. Le reste de la garde et les esclaves sont enfermés en lieu sur mais on m'a chargé de vous avertir que l'hôpital était de nouveau attaqué. Il vous faut partir.

- Non, on va s'occuper de cette attaque maintenant. On emmènera les gardes en passant, les esclaves peuvent rester enfermés.

Lucius se tint prêt, loucha en direction de l'écrin et lança un regard entendu à Bellatrix en refermant la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Livia, détache le!Lança Georges, en lui lançant les tenailles.

Le chaos régnait toujours. Les mendiants s'étaient mélangés aux moldus à la solde de Bellatrix et Lucius. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, et la brume emplissait toujours le hall principal.

- Est-ce que ça va? Cria Livia à George le voyant lutter contre deux alcooliques qui lui barrait le passage tandis qu'il portait deux prisonniers.

- Oui, je crois que ça va le...Commença-t-il avant de hurler de douleur sous l'effet d'un endoloris.

- Georges! Hurla-t-elle affolée, en distinguant Lucius qui venait de débarquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'empressa de remplir un sac d'ingrédients. Il ne restait plus grand chose. Il sortit alors de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et traversa le couloir. Le secteur sud était très calme. Comme prévu Bellatrix et Lucius avait du s'enfuir, laissant les moldus s'entretuer. Livia et Georges auraient probablement bientôt fini de libérer les derniers prisonniers, il ne fallait pas traîner. Il décida de visiter une dernière pièce et de rejoindre le hall. Il entra dans la pièce d'en face. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, ou se trouvait une petite table, et un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire. Il ouvrit l'armoire mais elle était vide, il se dirigea alors vers le bureau, et fouilla les tiroirs. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier tiroir, il trouva un écrin rouge. Il s'en empara et referma le tiroir, puis ouvrit l'écrin.

- Enfin! Lâcha Bellatrix en se posant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?! Lâcha Harry prit de cour.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment stupide. Et je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer.

- A quoi sert cette pierre? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'écrin.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de le savoir.

Bellatrix éleva sa baguette dans les airs, et sans prononcer un mot elle souleva Harry du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Va savoir, un jour je n'aurais peut être même plus besoin de ma baguette. Ria-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de ça, n'est ce pas? Souffla difficilement Harry qui sentait sa gorge se serrer en regardant l'écrin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

- Lâche le!

- Pourquoi?

- Peu importe. Répondit elle en le faisant se tordre de douleur. Avada Kedavra! Hurla-t-elle.

L'écrin tomba sur le sol et Bellatrix fut projetée contre le mur adjacent. Elle se releva en un mouvement et se figea.

- Bon sang mais où est-il? Maugréa-t-elle. Je peux les faire disparaître maintenant? Ria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita alors sur l'écrin. La pierre était toujours là.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Lâchez le! Hurla Livia, sa baguette pointé sur Lucius qui lui tenait en joue Georges.

Bellatrix traversa le couloir et débarqua dans le hall, nettoya la salle en un mouvement de baguette de sorte que la fumée se dissipe et pointa sa baguette sur George.

- Vous croyiez vraiment être une réelle menace? Cracha Bellatrix. Vous n'êtes que des vermisseaux.

- Alors qu'on en finisse. Lâcha Livia.

- Avada...Commença Bellatrix.

- Maître? Cria un moldu, à l'intention de Lucius.

- Quoi? Hurla Bellatrix hystérique.

- J'ai trouvé les survivants!

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Bellatrix.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay new chap! Hum on arrive dans les gros morceaux quand même mine de rien ^^! Comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous plaira...Dans tout les cas, reviews hein héhé, même si vous voulez me raconter votre journée horrible sous la pluie, pendant que vous renversez votre café sur votre jean parce qu'un dingue vous rentre dedans en vous insultant! XD! (Oui, une bonne journée peut être? lol)  
****Pi un boujoux à ma tite Snakky en passant *v*! Enjoy! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius lança un endoloris en direction de Georges et Livia qui s'écroulèrent au sol.

- Très bien. Voilà qui change tout. Murmura-t-il en faisant signe à deux des gardes qui l'avait accompagné, de s'approcher. Vous restez ici, avec les esclaves. Nous on emmène ces deux là, ajouta-t-il en regardant les corps inertes de Georges et Livia. Je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve piégés. Ils ne nous approcherons pas si nous sommes avec eux. Vous trois vous nous accompagnez, et embarquez quelques moldus en guise de renforts. Je ne veux pas me fatiguer. Et où est passé Draco?

- Je suis là! Lança celui-ci en entrant dans le hall.

- Bon sang, mais où étais tu? On m'a dit que l'accès est s'était effondré.

- Oui, je sais. J'étais occupé.

- A quoi faire? Répondit vivement Lucius à son fils.

- On s'en fiche! Lança Bellatrix. On s'en va.

Le moldu qui les avait informé prit la tête de la marche, suivit de Lucius, Bellatrix, et Draco ainsi que de leurs trois gardes qui avaient emmenés au passage deux moldus avec eux.

Un des moldus, soutenait Georges pendant que Bellatrix se faisait un plaisir de traîner Livia par les cheveux, tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience de manière intermittente.

- C'est encore loin? Beugla Lucius.

- Non, maître.

- Comment les as tu trouvé?

- J'ai juste...

- Tu poses des questions tout à fait inintéressantes, et pourquoi se déplace-t-on ainsi, mon cher Lucius? Soupira Bellatrix.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas assez prudente. On finira par se faire tuer à cause de toi.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et je me sens mieux depuis que l'avorton est mort. Il ne peuvent absolument plus rien contre nous.

- Potter est mort? Hurla Lucius, en se figeant.

- Bel et bien mort oui. Ricana -t-elle. Enfin débarrassé.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Répondit Lucius en croisant le regard perturbé de son fils.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco?

- Rien. Content d'être débarrassé de Potter une fois pour toute.

- Parfait ! Que cela ne nous empêche pas d'appliquer la règle qui nous a permit d'arriver la où nous sommes. Pas de magie inutile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Est-ce qu'ils sont rentrés? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

- Non, toujours rien. Lui répondit McGonnagal en s'asseyant près du feu.

- Le professeur McGonnagal et moi sommes allés voir Ron. Il à l'air de se remettre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour reprendre le combat mais...Il va mieux. Souffla Ginny.

- Très bien. Une bonne nouvelle, c'est déjà ça. Répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant au fauteuil de son bureau.

- Ils devraient déjà être rentrés. Murmura Severus en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur fais confiance je suis sur...Commença Dumbledore qui s'arrêta soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Severus en se retournant vers Dumbledore.

- La pierre protectrice est noire! Souffla le professeur McGonnagal en regardant la pierre accrochée au cou de l'ancien directeur de l'école de magie.

- Les réserves magiques ont été franchit. Ils sont à l'intérieur! Murmura Ginny. Ron....Lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non. Ne bouge pas. J'y vais! Lui lança Severus en l'attrapant par le bras. Il est hors de question que...

La porte s'ouvrit alors en un grincement laissant Bellatrix apparaître dans l'encadrement.

- Une usine désaffectée? Vraiment? Lâcha-t-elle flanquée de son air supérieur. Je m'attendais à plus original. Rajouta-t-elle en jetant littéralement Livia contre le mur. Te revoilà chez toi, sale larve.

Ginny se précipita sur elle, laissant Severus figé sur place. Le professeur McGonnagal avait rejoint le professeur Dumbledore près de son bureau.

- Comment nous avez vous retrouvez? Lança le professeur McGonnagal.

- Oh je peux bien vous le dire, je trouve ça très drôle. Un des prisonniers que vous avez sauvé lors de votre première «attaque», si je puis dire, et qui a apparemment été soigné ici est venu gentiment nous dire ou vous étiez sans même qu'on lui demande quoique ce soit.

- Un des prisonniers...Un moldu...Grogna Rogue.

- Eh oui, mon pauvre Severus. Comme toujours la soif de pouvoir semble valoir plus que la vie dans ce monde.

- Et où est le traître?

- Mort bien sur. Cracha Bellatrix. Personne n'aura le privilège de clamer partout que c'est grâce à lui qu'on vous a retrouvé. Il est probablement encore gisant à l'entrée. Enfin... Vous le rejoindrez bientôt.

Lucius entra alors dans le bureau suivit de Draco.

- Eh bien, tu en mets du temps!

- Quelques embuches mineures sur notre passage.

- C'est réglé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont morts, oui.

- Parfait.

Severus tendit alors sa baguette accompagné de Dumbledore et McGonnagal qui firent de même. D'un geste du bras, Bellatrix les désarma, et ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur.

- Tu es vraiment très en forme! Lâcha Lucius.

- Je te l'ai dis. La mort des uns fait le pouvoir des autres.

- Il est juste de vous prévenir que Potter est mort. A vrai dire je me fiche de la justice mais j'aime assez vous le dire. Sourit Lucius.

Severus se remit et se précipita sur Dumbledore et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci affichait un visage fermé, aucunes émotions n'y transparaissait. Ils avaient tous cette même expression de vide, sentant que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli rien ne changerait la fin inéluctable qui les attendaient. Tous sauf Severus. Il était en colère, et plein de haine. Il fallait l'avouer ce n'était pas tant la perte de Potter lui même qui provoquait cette rage en lui, que la souffrance que cela infligeait aux autres, en particulier à Albus. Et surtout le chagrin qu'aurait eu Hermione si elle avait été encore en vie.

- Très bien! Emmener-les dans l'hôpital! Ordonna Bellatrix à ses sbires. Et suivez-nous.

- On a tué l'infirmière, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du garçon blessè? Demanda Le moldu.

Le visage d'Albus traduisit un peu plus sa détresse lorsqu'il comprit que Poppy avait été tué.

- Fred...Murmura Ginny en fixant l'homme à tout faire de Bellatrix. Fred était dans l'infirmerie pour voir Ron. Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom bizare. Lança Bellatrix en fixant Ginny. Puis elle se tourna vers le moldu. Alors? Qu'en avait vous fait?

- Oui, il y avait un autre garçon avec le bléssé. Il est mort.

- Tu as ta réponse. Répondit Bellatrix le visage impassible.

Severus lança un regard en direction de Ginny mais celle-ci se contenta de fixer un point inexistant dans la pièce.

- Après tout faîtes de même pour celui qui reste .Commença Bellatrix.

- Non. On l'emmène aussi. Ordonna Draco sous le regard noir de Severus.

- Mon fils veut s'amuser. Plaisanta Lucius.

- Parfait! Partons.

- Que fait on de l'endroit? Demanda un des moldus qui les accompagnaient.

- Prenez les potions, et brûlez tout! Ordonna Bellatrix en ouvrant la marche de retour.

Severus, Albus, Minerva et Ginny furent attachés par des liens magiques qu'ils peinaient a supporter tant ils leur écorchaient la peau, puis ils furent emmenés par les trois gardes.

- Et ça, ce n'est pas de la magie inutile peut être? Lança Draco.

- Non. Tu apprendras qu'il vaut mieux être prudent dans certaines situations mon fils. Lui répondit sèchement Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allongé sur le sol, il avait froid et grelotait. Sans doute un mauvais rêve. Pensa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Ce qu'il vit fit aussitôt disparaître cette pensée idyllique. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de parts et d'autres, et le sang dû à sa blessure avait dessiné une tâche énorme sur sa peau. Étrangement aucunes douleurs ne l'assaillit, ce qui le conforta alors dans l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Une noirceur absolue l'entourait ne lui offrant aucun repères spatiaux. Il se ressaisit en une seconde lorsqu'il entendit un grognement non loin. Une lumière blanche aveuglante l'atteignit alors brusquement, ne lui laissant voir que trois silhouettes assises autour d'une table. Son regard prit quelques secondes avant de se fixer sur la scène puis il avança silencieusement.

- Tu as perdu, je te dis. Entendit-il de la bouche du premier homme.

- Tu n'a toujours été qu'un bon à rien. Jamais on aurait du te tuer. Je ne serais pas là à te supporter. Répondit le deuxième.

- Si seulement je pouvais me tirer d'ici. Lâcha le troisième en lançant des dès.

- Tu vas la fermer un peu.

Il ne comprenait pas où il avait atterrit. Tout était confus. Plus il avançait, plus les voix devenaient distinctes mais la conversation ne lui apprenait rien. Il décida alors de rejoindre la table. Il avança un peu plus vers la lumière blanche et stoppa net lorsqu'un des hommes se leva de la table pour venir à sa rencontre. Il ne distinguait toujours qu'une silhouette, une grande silhouette

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas où....Commença-t-il alors que sa vision devenait plus clair au fur à mesure que l'homme s'approchait de lui.

Il vit alors l'homme accélérer et lui saisir les deux bras pour le soulever de terre.

- Potter! Il ne manquait plus que toi! Soupira l'homme en le jetant à terre et en retournant s'asseoir.

- Voldemort! Lâcha Harry stupéfait en cherchant sa baguette.

- Ne cherche pas. Tu ne l'a plus, c'est certain! Lança un des deux autres hommes qui s'avéra être Peter Pettigrew.

- Soif? Demanda Voldemort en montrant une bouteille à un Harry interloqué.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Que fait on du garçon malade? Demanda un des moldu à Draco à peine fut il arrivé dans l'hôpital.

- Mettez le dans un lieu sur. A l'abri des dangers éventuels. La chambre 340 me semble convenir.

- Bien, maître.

- Pourquoi ne le mets tu pas en cellule? Demanda Lucius dédaigneux.

- Je veux qu'il recouvre toute ses forces et sa lucidité d'esprit avant de....

- Je ne t'aurais pas cru si généreux. Le coupa Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Lâcha Bellatrix avec dégout. Je vais dans mes quartiers. Rajouta-t-elle en bifurquant sur la gauche.

- Mettez les prisonniers en cellules. Ordonna Lucius. Draco! J'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier ce qu'ils font. Souffla-t-il en le dirigeant d'une main ferme vers le couloir de droite.

- Oui, père. Répondit celui-ci en suivant les gardes qui tenaient les prisonniers.

Draco était stupéfait de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient prononcé un seul mot durant le trajet. Pas même Rogue. Il n'avait rien dit. Ils regardaient le sol et avançaient silencieusement sans même résister. Il se trouvait à a peine un mètre de lui, et ne l'avait même pas regardé. Peut-être lui aurait il sauté à la gorge s'ils avaient échangé un regard. Après tout Draco était responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Est-ce qu'ils ont été emmené dans les cellules? Demanda Bellatrix en rangeant quelques unes des potions dans sa chambre.

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre le moldu. Tous dans les cellules de l'ancien quartier psychiatrique. Comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Parfait! Déguerpissez, maintenant! Hurla-t-elle.

Bellatrix s'empara de sa baguette et de quelques potions qu'elle glissa dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la cellule de Severus Rogue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny était dans une petite cellule dont les murs étaient d'un blanc troublant, elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient. Une toute petite fenêtre se trouvait tout en haut du mur, le carreau était noircit mais quelques rayons filtrait tout de même. Toutes les cellules étaient les mêmes, avec seulement une dizaine de barreaux d'acier en guise de portes. Elle avait été la dernière à être jetée en cage, et avait vu que Severus était dans la cellule à coté de la sienne. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonnagal avait été emmené plus loin, et avait bifurqué dans un autre couloir. Ginny tournait en rond elle savait qu'elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais cela lui paraissait une éternité. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas venir du fond du couloir. Elle s'allongea sur le sol contre mur et ne bougea plus.

Bellatrix passa devant la cellule de Ginny sans même y jeter un regard, et s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule de Severus. Celui-ci était assis dos au mur, en face de l'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Interrogea-t-il alors que Bellatrix entrait.

- Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Tester quelques potions. Rajouta-t-elle en lançant une des fioles qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Severus se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les poignets attachés. Bellatrix riait d'un rire fou, au fur et à mesure que les endoloris et les potions jaillissaient. Après à peine cinq minutes, Severus retomba sur le sol et alla s'écrouler contre le mur adjacent à la cellule de Ginny.

- Je suis si contente que tu sois là. Souffla Bellatrix, en tournant les talons. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'autre couloir.

Ginny était restée prostrée allongée contre le mur. Les hurlements, et le bruit, puis le silence qui suivit. Elle avait été secoué lorsque Severus avait été projeté contre le mur.

- Severus? Murmura-t-elle contre la paroi de la cellule. Severus? Tu m'entends?

Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et murmura douloureusement quelques mots.

- Ginny? Ou...Sommes...Nous?

- Dans les cellules... L'hôpital. Tu te souviens?

- Hum...Grommela-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça va aller?

- Oui. Oui, ça ira...Souffla-t-il tandis que ses yeux se refermèrent.

- Severus? Interrogea une nouvelle fois Ginny.

Sans réponse, elle se redressa contre le mur et cala sa tête sur ses genoux observant les derniers rayons de lumière qui passaient par la fenêtre et essaya de dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se réveilla brusquement. Une cellule venait d'être ouverte. Il se leva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'au barreaux de la porte. Sa vision était brouillée, et une douleur lancinante dans le crâne l'empêchait d'entendre clairement. Il distingua deux silhouettes, dans le couloir d'en face. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Se lever n'avait peut être pas été une bonne idée.

- Tu n'as rien? Demanda une voix fatiguée et calme.

- Non, je vais bien. Répondit une voix plus rauque.

Severus tenta de focaliser son attention sur la scène malgré la douleur. Il s'agissait de Draco. Il faisait face à la cellule et parlait à quelqu'un. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus et s'enlacèrent. Severus était perdu. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'halluciner? Ses bras accrochés au barreaux ne le retenait désormais que peu et un mal de cœur l'envahit. Alors que leur étreinte s'éternisait Severus observa plus attentivement leurs visages. Son regard se figea soudain, et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait les cheveux coupés, la peau écorchée, les vêtements déchirés et était dans les bras de Draco. Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra un peu plus, une douleur vint lui percer les tympans, ses mains lâchèrent prise puis ses genoux cédèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol.

- Hermione. Murmura-t-il à bout de souffle.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	11. Chapter 10

**Non, non, non je ne suis pas en retard ahem! Bon si mais juste d'un jour ce n'est rien....Tout ça pour vous amenez un chapitre, qui est un peu un chapitre de...Ahem transition (BOUUUUUUUH!!!!) Roooooooooooh! Enfin bref petit chapitre donc, j'essairais d'aller plus vite pour la suite, je dis bien j'essairais parce qu'apparement, "quelque chose" se profile, et je m'attend au pire...Snakky, si tu nous lis... ^^ lol! Pourquoi nous...Oh eh bien personnalités multiples, skyzophrénie génétique, abus de drogues, il peut y avoir pas mal de raisons...Bref je m'égare...*retourne dans sa caverne XD***

**Enjoy and review ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco quitta le quartier psychiatrique de l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il faisait nuit, son père, après s'être réjouit de sa nouvelle prise, avait dû s'endormir comme une masse. Bellatrix devrait être en train de répertorier la multitude de potions qu'ils avaient récupéré, et d'élaborer des sortilèges plus insensés les uns que les autres. C'était devenu sa nouvelle passion. Elle avait d'abord concocter des potions qu'il fallait faire boire à l'ennemi mais ça prenait bien trop de temps à son goût. Elle en avait donc créer de plus puissantes qu'il suffisait de balancer sur l'ennemi. C'était bien plus son style. L'avantage étant que pendant qu'elle préparait ses mixtures, elle fichait la paix à tout le monde.

Draco s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre puis il rebroussa chemin et entra dans une chambre proche de la sienne. La 340.

Ron était allongé dans un vieux lit d'hôpital, une perfusion plantée dans le bras. Une femme moldue l'air aigri, et mauvais, posait des seringues sur la table de nuit.

- Vous pourriez utiliser la magie! Lâcha-t-elle en direction de Draco. Ce serait plus simple.

- Il n'est pas à l'agonie. La magie ne s'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité désormais.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue. De toutes façons vous allez le torturer et il finira mort dans un coin. Je ne comprend pas.

- On ne vous a pas demandé de comprendre. Lâcha sèchement Draco en lui montrant la porte.

- Si j'avais vos pouvoirs je m'en servirais tout le temps. Bougonna-t-elle en sortant.

- C'est probablement pour ça que vous n'en aurez jamais. Répondit-il en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois l'infirmière sortit, Draco se dirigea en direction de la perfusion de sédatif.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Que vont ils faire de nous d'après vous? Demanda Minerva à Albus.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis surpris que nous ne soyons pas déjà morts pour tout dire.

- C'est réjouissant. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pardonnez moi, je suis troublé. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lucius Malefoy d'élaborer des plans qui vont au delà du simple meurtre ou de la fuite...Et encore moins dans celles de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Effectivement. Cette cellule est minuscule. Nous finirons par manquer d'air.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas été séparé. Je crois que tout les autres l'ont été.

- Le manque de pièces aussi isolées j'imagine. Ils ne doivent pas manquer d'esclaves et de prisonniers a enfermer. Murmura-t-elle.

La cellule était très petite, de forme allongée. La porte était blindée, sans ouverture. La largeur de la pièce laissait à peine la place pour deux matelas d'une personne posés sur le sol. Minerva s'assied sur l'un des deux en s'adossant au mur. Elle regarda la toute petite fenêtre qui se trouvait quasiment à hauteur du plafond. Elle était barrée de quatre barreaux verticaux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Le carreaux était sale mais ne paraissait pas trop épais.

- Oui. Commença-t-elle. Ils veulent probablement que l'on meurt asphyxié. Conclut elle en fixant la fenêtre.

Albus soupira, puis se saisit de la pierre qu'il avait autour du cou, et la lança avec force dans le carreaux qui se brisa, et laissa une légère brise entrer.

- Et le joyaux? Demanda Minerva.

- J'ai peur que ces propriétés protectrices ne soient plus d'une grande utilité désormais. Il vaut mieux qu'il nous offre de l'air. Je ne pense pas que nous sortions d'ici de sitôt. Soupira-t-il.

Minerva s'allongea sur le matelas tandis qu'Albus s'assit sur le sien. La nuit serait très longue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu as un plan? Demanda Livia.

Georges sursauta.

- Bon sang Livia. J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça.

- On ne va pas parler devant leurs prisonniers enfin. C'est à cause de l'un d'eux qu'on se retrouve ici. Et ne fais pas durer la conversation, la télépathie m'épuise de plus en plus.

- Non, je n'ai pas de plan.

- Tu sais où sont les autres?

- Aucunes idées. En cellule sans doute. Je pencherais pour des cellules d'isolement.

- Oui. Hum ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est considérés trop peu dangereux et de se retrouver dans un cachot avec les prisonniers. Répondit Livia. Peut être qu'à la prochaine relève des gardes on pourra tenter quelque chose.

Le regard de Georges se figea puis il indiqua un des garde à Livia d'un signe de tête. Le garde encapuchonné avait la tête relevée contrairement à ses quatre collègues. Livia pu alors remarquer que les gardes étaient en fait des moldus. Ils étaient «zombifiés», il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Les yeux emplis de noir, la peau blanche luisante, à limite d'un verdâtre inquiétant qui induisait une pourriture naissante. Ils étaient ensorcelés.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de relèves. Soupira intérieurement Georges.

- Oh. Souffla Livia en s'adossant au mur.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire. Ils sont cinq qui plus est. Et de tout façon je ne vois même pas comment passer ces barreaux. Une vraie cellule de cachot, on est probablement enterrés en plus. Dans une cave ou bien...Continua Georges en fixant les gardes.

Livia ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Puis une douleur aiguë lui perça les tympans et elle se mit a hurler.

- Que dois je faire? Pensa Georges, avant de comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se taise.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux une seconde plus tard. Georges lui lançait des regards désolés. Les gardes n'avaient pas bronché, mais tout les prisonniers la fixaient la prenant pour une psychotique échappée de l'asile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Elle tenta de se redresser contre le mur poussant des gémissements au fur à mesure que les courbatures se faisaient sentir.

- Severus? Murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione...

- Severus, réveilles toi!Tu as entendu?

- Ginny?

- Oui, c'est moi. Est ce que tout va bien?

- J'ai vu Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Non. Je veux dire avant de dormir. J'ai vu Hermione.

Ginny afficha une moue perplexe puis dsoupira avant de répondre :

- Severus. Bellatrix n'y a pas été de mains mortes. Tu devrais peut être te reposer encore un peu.

- Oui. Peut-être... Je.. Je ne sais plus.

- On en reparlera quand le soleil se lèvera d'accord. Il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Je pense qu'on aura besoin de force.

- J'imagine oui. Dors, toi aussi.

- Oui, j'essairais. Cette foutue nuit est interminable. Soupira Ginny en se rallongeant.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people! Feelin' good? Désolée une aprem de V.O en bruit de fond vous fait parler anglais pour toujours! Brefouille la suite donc ça me semble évident. Oui c'est un petit chapitre, certes, mais ça a son important. La première partie pourrait être appelée "bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension" mais je vous rassure c'est bien la même fic ^^**

**J'espère en tout cas qu'il sera plus populaire que le dernier en date, parce que niveau reviews ouah on est descendu en dessous du sol, pour atteindre les vers de terre, rejoindre la lithosphère et pour finir par se crasher dans le noyau...Non, non je n'exagère pas c'est lamentable XD!**

**Merci à ceux qui en ont laissé en tout cas, boujoux à ma Snakky!( Msg perso : Pour la "postation" de notre petit défi...J'ouvre sous mon compte un "Des couples improbables II" et j'envoie ça tout bientôt! Works for you?!**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Je veux le sept de trèfle. Hurla-t-il.

- Non, je ne te le donnerais pas.

- Silence! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez pénible de devoir faire ça jour après jour, années après années. Donne lui le foutu sept de trèfle. Beugla Voldemort.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas.

- C'est toi qui l'a Potter? Accusa Peter.

Ils étaient tout les quatre autour de la petite table carré, baignés dans un halo de lumière comme si un projecteur se trouvait juste au dessus de leur tête, laissant l'espace qui entourait la table à plus d'un mètre totalement sombre.

- Heu. Commença Harry, en tentant d'attraper les cartes qui se trouvaient devant lui pour la quinzième fois au moins. Et comme à chaque fois, ses doigts passèrent littéralement au travers de la table.

- Il faut te concentrer. Lança Peter tandis que Voldemort soupirait d'ennui.

- C'est un peu...immatériel, ici. Chuchota-t-il.

- Mais il m'a soulevé du sol tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Harry en désignant son voisin de droite.

- Oui, mais nous ça fait déjà...Commença Peter qui stoppa en voyant les yeux de Voldemort le fixer.

- Enfin , je veux dire, reprit il, ça fait longtemps. Donc on s'est entrainés. Mais personne ne peut se faire de mal. De toutes façon, au mieux, on arrive à tenir un objet ou quelqu'un pas plus de quelques secondes. C'est pour ça qu'on arrête pas de prendre et de reposer nos cartes. Sinon c'est vraiment épuisant.

- Oh. Se contenta de répondre Harry, surpris qu'on lui explique les choses de manière aussi civilisée, étant donné qu'il était entouré de deux personnes qui lui vouait normalement une haine sans limites. Et, vous. Qui êtes vous? Demanda Harry à l'homme assit en face de lui.

- C'est un larbin. Lui répondit immédiatement Voldemort.

Le larbin en question se contenta de soupirer de manière très sonore.

- C'est rassurant. Ironisa Harry.

En guise de réponse, Voldemort se contenta de grogner.

- Oh, ça va. Lâche le un peu Tom. Lança Peter.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Hurla Voldemort en se saisissant de la bouteille.

- Qu'est ce que tu es susceptible!

- Tu vas voir si je suis susceptible. Rétorqua-t-il en l'aspergeant du liquide jaunâtre qui s'échappait de la bouteille.

- Je suis trempé, c'est malin.

Harry assistait confus à la scène.

- T'es vraiment stupide. On a plus rien à boire...TOM!

- La ferme espèce de rat puant!

- Et mon sept de trèfle.....

- La ferme je te dis...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait trois fois que le garde passait devant sa cellule. En toute logique et s'il respectait son comportement habituel de pantin il devrait tourner dans l'autre couloir dans exactement...3...2....1...

Elle soupira, et se rapprocha de la cloison de sa cellule.

- Severus! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit simplement celui-ci pleinement éveillé.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis absolument certaine que ça fait plus de huit heures qu'on est là, bien que le jour en se soit pas levé.

- Je sais. Il se passe quelque chose.

- Il faut sortir de là. Tu as une idée? Demanda Ginny doucement.

- Tu pourrais contacter Livia.

- Tu plaisantes! Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

- Vous avez mis au point cette connexion télépathique entre vous dès le début de la guerre, au cas où. Et tu es bien plus forte qu'elle à ce niveau.

- Oui et c'est bien là le problème. Elle peut communiquer avec les esprits qui sont dans la même pièce qu'elle, et dans un environnement relativement calme. Sans savoir où elle est, je ne suis vraiment pas sur de...Commença Ginny. Et sans compter que ça pourrait littéralement me vider de toute mon energie ou même la blesser. Poursuivit elle. Il nous faut une idée concrète avant que j'essaie.

- Je sais...Soupira Severus.

Sans parler du fait qu'il est catégoriquement hors de question d'utiliser un sortilège, je suis quasiment sur qu'on tomberait dans les vapes aussitôt.

- Hum, oui. C'est bien possible.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment...Lança Ginny avant de stopper net lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la cellule de son interlocuteur. Severus, mais qu'est ce que tu...? Commença-t-elle.

Severus se dirigea vers les barreaux de sa cellule et se mit a hurler à plein poumon comme l'aurait fait un dément.

- Mais t'es pas malade non? Cria Ginny complètement perdue.

- Chut, reste calme! Toi tu seras utile si tu sors. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Si ce n'est...pour sortir.

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu...Commença-t-elle, puis elle se ravisa distinguant le bruit des pas du garde malgrè les hurlements de Severus qui avait repris de plus belle.

Le garde se posta devant la porte de la cellule le regard perplexe avant d'être rejoint pas un second garde alerté par les cris.

Severus feinta alors un évanouissement, et s'écroula par terre.

Les gardes se lancèrent un regard paniqué et ouvrirent la cellule, puis le traînèrent au dehors.

- Que faisons nous? Demanda le premier au second.

- Il vaudrait mieu le remettre dans sa cellule.

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne veux surtout pas être là si on apprend qu'on l'a laissé mourir.

Severus fut surpris de les entendre parler autant. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que l'un d'entre eux daignait lâcher plus de trois mots d'affilé. Ils n'étaient que des pantins entre les mains de Lucius et Bellatrix mais ils étaient surtout terrifiés à l'idée de mourir. Brillante idée, pensa-t-il. Ne pas les déhumaniser totalement de sorte à ce qu'ils craignent toujours la mort. Les moldus sont si lâches.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un sache ? Allez on le remet dans sa cellule.

Severus ouvrit alors les yeux et s'agita comme un fou frappant tour à tour les gardes qui ne voyaient pas venir les coups. Il fut alors projeté au devant de la cellule de Ginny.

- Alo homora. Murmura-t-il débloquant ainsi la serrure qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Même un simple sortilège tel que celui ci, le laissa pantelant sur le sol alors que les deux gardes fondaient sur lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne bougeait plus.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Interrogea le premier en regardant Severus comme une bête curieuse.

- Oh moi, je te dis qu'on va le leur ramener. Et tout de suite. Lança le second garde.

- Très bien. Soupira le premier. Tu n'as peut être pas tord. Allons y.

Ils se dirigèrent alors faire les quartiers de Bellatrix, traînant Severus comme une vulgaire marionette.

Les gardes suffisament éloignés, Ginny se redressa, ouvrit la porte de sa cellule le plus silencieusement possible, et sortit. Elle referma alors la porte de sa cellule qui se rabbatit dans un grincement sonore. Elle retint sa respiration et se dirigea dans le couloir opposé à celui qu'avaient emprunté les gardes.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, plutôt bonsoir voir même bonne nuit à tous XD! Bon c'est décidé à partir de maintenant j'aurais un jour de retard parce que c'est juste un peu trop la folie en ce moment ^^'. Donc ce chap, ba on commence tout doux a entrer dans un grand morceau, voui, voui! Niveau codes, eh ouais, il y a des codes...Ahem...Juste pour que ce soit clair au cas où...En italique, vous avez les pensées, les dialogues sont précédés d'un tiret comme toujours et les autres formes de communications (mdr) sont entre guillemets! Mais bon je pense avoir été assez lisible quand même...**

**A part ça que dire d'autre, si ce n'est qu'il faut que je trouve du temps pour continuer à écrire parce que ça commence à urger...Que si ce n'est pas fait, vous pouvez toujours allez lire le premier des deux OS (le deuxième en fin de semaine) dans la fic intulée "Des couples improbables II". Soyons fous, vous pouvez même aller lire "Des couples improbables I" XD!Cela dit, si ce n'est le principe les deux fics ne se suivent pas hein! (Roh ça va ce n'est qu'à 50 % de la promo et encore dans "Des couples improbables I", Beegees avait posté...Bon après faut calculer, faire des maths, beurk beurk beurk!)**

**Brefouille comme toujours, je m'égare complètement. Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture, et puis reviews as usual hé!**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny avançait à pas de loups dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'hôpital.

_Brillante idée Severus! Il est clair qu'il vaut mieux un élément incognito dans l'antre du démon que deux prisonniers recherchés par une armée de déjantés...Mais bizarrement je suis pas sur d'avoir la meilleure place._ Pensa Ginny en entendant des bruit de pas.

Elle se cacha alors dans un renfoncement. Un garde passa à à peine un mètre d'elle tête baissée, sans même la voir, où chercher à voir si quelqu'un rôdait.

_Eh bien! Il a bien fait de hurler parce qu'ils n'ont quand même pas l'air très réceptifs leurs cerbères._ Pensa Ginny.

Elle jetait des regards rapides et discrets dans les cellules mais ne tomba en règle générale que sur des pièces condamnées ou des cages à esclaves. Il ne valait mieux pas trop se montrer aux esclaves, apparemment certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas très fiables. Cela dit, fallait il réellement en vouloir aux moldus d'essayer de sortir de là par tout les moyens? Se demanda Ginny. Ce n'était que des moldus après tout. Même les gardes, malgré leurs lobotomies, étaient si terrifiés que quelque chose n'aille pas, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment gérer de simples postes de surveillances.

_Ce point pourrait nous être utile plus tard. _Pensa Ginny perdue dans ses pensées._ Bon ce n'est pas le moment de se distraire._

Ginny parcourut les différents couloirs se donnant l'impression d'arpenter un labyrinthe sans fin. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un tousser et se plaqua contre le mur pensant avoir été surprise, puis réalisa que le bruit venait d'une pièce non loin. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et observa l'interieur sans se montrer. Un escalier d'environ une dizaine de petites marches demarrait depuis le pas de la porte. Cinq gardes se trouvait en bas de ces escaliers, portant un capuchon sur la tête, et fixant le sol comme à leur habitudes. Ginny se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir qui se trouvait dans la cellule qu'ils surveillaient. Deux femmes en très piteux états se trouvaient allongés sur le sol, et un homme était assis contre le mur. Quelqu'un hors de vue toussa, puis se leva pour se diriger vers les barreaux qu'il empoigna à pleine main. Ginny eu alors un sourire en voyant que George allait bien, ou du moins qu'il en avait l'air.

- J'ai besoin de boire! Hurla celui-ci face aux cinq gardes qui ne réagirent pas.

_Toujours aussi aimable ceux là. _Pensa Ginny.

Elle aperçut alors une jeune fille brune de dos et présuma qu'il s'agissait de Livia. Elle n'avait d'ailleur pas vraiment le choix.

Maintenant que le contact visuel était établit ce serait plus simple. Ginny ferma les yeux et posa la main sur la porte. Moins elle se fatiguait mieux c'était.

_Si seulement je pouvais simplement hurler._ Songea-t-elle en haussant les yeux au ciel.

Sa main se serra contre l'un des barreaux, et se concentra.

"Livia? Est ce que tu m'entends?"

Pas de réponses.

"Livia? C'est moi Ginny."

Toujours rien.

"Mais bordel, Livia tu vas répondre!" S'enerva-t-elle en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

Elle vit alors la silouhette de la jeune fille réagir.

"Ginny?"

"Ah! Enfin, ça y est."

"Tu vas bien? Et Severus?"

"Pas de blessures graves."

Livia su instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus peut être.

"Ok. Et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal?"

"Je ne les ai pas trouvé."

"Une idée pour nous sortir de là?"

"Je l'avoue, il va falloir y réfléchir. Et vite."Ajouta Ginny en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'arrivait.

"Il n'y a qu'un esclave à sortir en plus de nous."

"Un seul?" S'étonna Ginny. "Je vois deux femmes allongées."

"Elles sont mortes. Il n'y a pas lontemps. Personne n'apporte à manger ou à boire ici."

"Je vois."

George toujours accroché aux barreaux, n'avait rien remarqué de la discussion silencieuse qui se déroulait non loin de lui.

- Vous savez? Vous aussi vous devez bien avoir besoin de boire. Continua Georges.

Il soupira et étira ses bras à l'aide des barreaux, en plongeant sa tête entre ses épaules.

"Bon cinq gardes. On est clairement en infériorité numérique."

"Oui..." Soupira Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus revoyait le visage d'Hermione. Son sourire, ses yeux, le feu de la cheminée qui brulait tandis qu'elle lui disait qu'il était hors de question de sortir, même les cours qu'il lui avait donné. Tout un tas de souvenirs qui revenaient tels des flashs pour le hanter. L'image d'Hermione dans les bras de Draco lui revint alors en mémoire et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il était allongé, sur le dos, les bras en croix, dans une pièce aux murs d'une blancheur avauglante. Il mit quelques instant a fixer son regard, et se releva doucement.

- Encore enfermé. Lacha-t-il en se massant la nuque comme si ce geste pouvait dissiper ses pensées.

Il entendit alors une voix stridente lui perçer les tympans en provenance de la pièce d'à coté. Il se rapprocha du mur et écouta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Vous êtes des incapables! Hurla Bellatrix.

- Pardon, pardon. Balbutièrent les deux gardes.

- La ferme!

- Et où est ce que vous l'avez enfermé? En supposant que vous ayez eu un éclair de génie et que vous l'ayez effectivement enfermé. Grogna Bellatrix.

- Il est dans la pièce juste à coté.

Le regard de Bellatrix était noir de rage. Un bruit de sirène assourdissant se déclencha alors. Bellatrix y mit fin en appuiyant sur un énorme bouton rouge surplombant un interphone se trouvant sur le mur, à coté de la porte d'entrée.

- QUOI? Hurla-t-elle.

- Des prisonniers sont en fuites. Lui répondit la voix d'un garde qui faisait sa ronde.

- Oui! Je le sais ça! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Puis réalisant soudain ce que le garde lui avait dit elle enchaîna :

- Comment ça? «Des prisonniers»?

- Les cellules 29, et 30 sont vides.

- Non, mais je rêve! Hurla-t-elle en relachant le bouton de l'interphone. Vous avez laissez s'échapper la fille? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Quoi? Mais non...Nous ne...Commença l'un des gardes.

- Non. L'homme seulement...Je...Nous...Reprit l'autre.

Bellatrix se dirigea telle une furie vers son bureau, s'empara de sa baguette, puis se retourna vers les gardes.

- Avada Kedavra !

Les deux gardes furent projetés contre le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea alors calmement vers l'interphone et appuiya de nouveau sur l'énorme bouton rouge. Puis elle le tourna vers la droite faisant ainsi résonner l'appel dans tout les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Deux gardes immédiatement aux cellules 29, et 30! Une prisonnière en fuite.

Elle relacha le bouton, et sortit en claquant la porte, sa baguette à la main. Elle ne fit que quelque pas pour arriver dans la pièce d'à coté.

- Maintenant à ton tour Severus! Lança-t-elle, tandis que Severus se redressait pour lui faire face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bon comment on fait alors?"

"Aucunes idées." Souffla Ginny à Livia.

"Si on utilise nos pouvoirs on est fichu. Je commence déjà à fatiguer dangereusement."

"Je sais." Soupira Ginny.

Georges continuait a tousser, et ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses.

- Vous vous dîtes peut être qu'on est que des prisonniers ordinaires! Lança-t-il aux gardes, poursuivant sa conversation stérile. Mais si on meurt...Vous allez tous littéralement vous faire exploser les uns après les autres.

Un des gardes releva alors la tête et le fixa de ces yeux noirs.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Tu sais que j'ai raison!

Le garde en question en prit un autre par le bras, et balbutia quelques mots puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Hurla Georges.

Ginny vit le garde monter les escaliers à une allure folle, et longea le couloir pour se cacher de l'autre côté. Le garde partit tout droit, et Ginny souffla de soulagement.

- Bon sang! Je vais finir par avoir une attaque. Murmura Ginny.

Elle s'apprêta a retourner vers la cellule lorsqu'un bruit infernal vint lui percer les oreilles, pour laisser place à la voix insupportable de Bellatrix. Elle se plaqua de nouveau contre le mur par reflexe.

- Deux gardes immédiatement aux cellules 29, et 30! Une prisonnière en fuite.

_Ca y est! Ils me cherchent!_ Pensa Ginny.

Elle vit alors la porte se rouvrir et deux autres des gardes courir à toutes jambes, vers son ancienne cellule.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte et se cacha derrière.

"Bon très bien, en un sens, sacré coup de bol! Il ne sont plus que deux." Lança-t-elle à Livia.

"Une idée?"

"Heu..."

- Ok. Répondit Ginny en se parlant à elle même.

Ginny savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose avant que les gardes ne reviennent et par conséquent le faire maintenant.

Elle se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte, bien visible.

- Dites vous ne rechercheriez pas quelqu'un par hasard? Hurla-t-elle aux gardes.

Les deux gardes tournèrent la tête et la fixèrent de leurs yeux noirs avant de se mettre à la courser.

_Okay. Maintenant c'est certain. J'assume parfaitement mon côté suicidaire._ Pensa-t-elle en s'enfuyant à grandes enjambées.

- Elle est complètement folle! Souffla Livia à Georges.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? Il faut qu'on l'aide.

- Aide moi a soulever le banc! Lui lança-t-elle tandis que l'incompréhension générale de Georges face à la situation lui volait un sourire.

- Très bien! Lui répondit il en toussant de plus belles.

- Est-ce que ça va aller?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura-t-il vaguement.

- A trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Soufflèrent ils de concert en frappant le banc contre la porte de la cellule.

- Encore. Un. Deux. Trois. Lança Livia.

- Et lui? Lança Georges en direction de l'homme qui semblait dans un sal état.

- Venez avec nous! Lança Livia.

L'homme se contentait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ils vont me tuer. Il vont me tuer. Se mit il à bafouiller sans plus s'arrêter.

- On fait quoi? Demanda Georges.

- On s'en va. Souffla Livia.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser.

- On ne peut pas sauver les gens qui ne veulent pas être sauver. On a pas le temps pour ça. Soupira Livia.

Georges fixait Livia qui ne pouvait plus quitter le pauvre moldu des yeux.

- Allez! On a bientôt fini. Relança-t-il. Aide moi! Encore une fois.

- Oui. Répondit Livia en se ressaisissant. Un. Deux. Trois.

Ils répétèrent l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la porte cède, ils balancèrent le banc sur le côté puis quittèrent le sous-bassement.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	14. Petite PaUsE!

Juste un message à destination de ceux que ça concerne encore...

Vu le peu de reviews, la motivation a un peu foutu le camp, donc je m'accorde encore deux jours pour publier le prochain chapitre, histoire que tout se mettent en place.

«HAN mais pourquoi elle est méchante???» ... «PARCE QUEEEEEEEEE !»

En tout cas, merci à ma Snakky, infaillible malgré l'emploi du temps de malade qui peuple ses journées ^^ Et merci à Maylis.

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 13

**Très bien, regonflée de reviews et donc contente de savoir que les gens ne se sont pas mit à ne plus supporter ma façon d'écrire soudainement, je vous poste la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, quand même niveau stats, le petit interlude précédent à réuni la moitié de lecteur pour deux fois plus deux reviews en moyenne...Comme quoi c'est possible ahem...**

**Bref, voilà un nouveau chap. J'essairais de poster la suite rapidement mais c'est un peu chargé en ce moment!**

**Enjoy and reviews! ^^**

**Ps : Snakky? Ma douce Snakky? Mon amour de Snakky? *regardez comme elle prend des gants* Il est où ton OS dis? XD**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors dis moi? Elle est passé où la morveuse?

- Comment je le saurais? Rétorqua Severus.

- Ne joue pas à ça!

- Je ne joue jamais. Tu le sais bien.

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas très important...Lança Bellatrix.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là?

- Je suis venue pour te prevenir. N'est ce pas gentil de ma part?

- Me prevenir? De quoi?

- Qu'on va gagner.

- Ah oui?

- Il fait nuit, Severus. Nuit noire. Le soleil ne se levera plus jamais. Les bombes ont tout détruit. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire dément. Et ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts...Eh bien ils mourront aussi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit rien.

- Vous devez être 6...Peut être 7, pas plus à vraiment vous battre. Jamais vous n'y arrivez. Et puis maintenant que votre meilleure chance est partie.

Severus haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Oh crois bien que ça me fait autant mal de le dire que ça t'en ferais à toi, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est lui qui à tué le maître.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'a tué? Demanda-t-il impassible.

- Bien sur! Qui d'autre aurait réussi? Pas Lucius. Se moqua-t-elle. Je l'ai littéralement fait disparaître. S'esclaffa Bellatrix.

Severus restait neutre et ne bougeait pas.

- Oh, je t'en pris. Tu ne l'aimais pas plus que moi. Ne joue pas les tourmenté. Cela dit....Commença Bellatrix retrouvant sa folie habituelle. C'était une des larves gravitant autour de ta défunte sang-de-bourbe!

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa et il luttait pour ne pas répliquer. Il savait que s'il le faisait ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon. L'image de Draco et Hermione ne cessait de s'imposer à lui.

- Et Draco? Lança Severus.

- Quoi Draco? Répondit Bellatrix, surprise qu'il change de sujet sans répondre.

- Eh bien...Que fait il ? Quel est son rôle? Tu peux me le dire si je vais mourir.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas un secret. Draco. Il tue, pille, vole, torture, se venge de ses anciens camarades. Ria-t-elle. Et bien sur son pouvoir s'accroit au fur à mesure que nous vous détruisons tous les uns après les autres. En somme, il fait ce que nous faisons tous. Aspirer votre energie! Ria-t-elle.

- C'est une formulation interessante. Se contenta de répondre Severus, en haussant un sourcil.

Le visage de Bellatrix se ferma, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Allez! Assez jouer! Tu resteras ici, bien sage maintenant. Endoloris! Lança-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette. Severus se trouva plaqué contre le mur et Bellatrix claqua la porte disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Severus était enfermé dans une de ces cellules de sécurité qui ne s'ouvrait et ne se fermait que de l'exterieur. Bella ramena la poignée d'acier vers elle et tourna les talons en direction des quartiers de Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Je suis épuisé! Lacha Peter.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Nan mais je vous jure, les larbins ne servent à rien, pas capable de rester éveillé plus de 20 heures.

- A propos, mon nom est Ignelius. Pas larbin. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Voldemort.

- Il s'en fout tu sais. Répliqua celui-ci.

- Content de le savoir. Répondit Harry.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parfait on va se coucher.

Ils se levèrent et instinctivement partir dans des directions opposées.

Harry s'enfonça dans la noirceur de l'endroit, le plus loin possible mais tout de même en ayant l'ère lumineuse en visuel. Il s'allongea et attendit le sommeil, ne sachant que penser de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il sortit trois cartes à jouer qu'il avait cacher dans sa poche.

- Tom? Tom? Demanda Peter dans le noir. Tu es là?

- Oui. Répondit gravement celui ci.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de lumière qui est apparut comme ça? Pourquoi tu nous as dit de faire semblant d'y être habitués?

- Parce que je savais bien que quelque chose se passait mais je ne savais pas quoi.

- Ignelius a eu un bon reflexe de prendre son paquet de cartes fétiches hein? On aurait pas eu l'air bêtes assis autour d'une table à rien faire. D'ailleurs je me suis cogné je sais pas combien de fois a cette table quand il n'y avait pas de lumière. Foutue table!

- Mais est ce que tu vas arrêter de parler, bon sang! Rétorqua Tom doucement.

- Bon alors tu sais pourquoi, il y a de la lumière?

- C'est forcément à cause de lui. C'est depuis qu'il est là!

- Tu crois que Lucius et Bellatrix y sont pour quelque chose?

- Non, certainement pas. Ces deux crétins sont en train de s'amuser pendant que je pourris ici.

- Ils peuvent pas deviner. Les défendit Peter.

- S'ils avaient une cervelles, ils l'auraient compris. Je n'avais pas créé cette pierre pour ça. Je ne devais pas me retrouver ici. Cela dit il faut avouer que c'est un retournement de situation pour le moins interessant.

- Mais pourquoi vous l'aviez faites alors?

Voldemort soupira.

- Pour la cinquantième fois. Soupira-t-il. Elle était censé aspiré le pouvoir que j'avais et permettre à ceux qui resteraient après ma mort de faire revenir le mal, pour ensuite pouvoir me faire revenir, moi. C'est une sorte de canaliseur, tu comprends?. Je pensais au début que plus on lui donnait de pouvoir, plus elle en rejetait, mais il semblerait que ça agisse différent. On est trois et il est seul, et déjà les choses change, et de la lumière apparaît, c'est mauvais signe.

- Ba ça a pris une drôle de tournure ce truc. On dirait que ça marche à l'envers de ce que vous vouliez hein? Lâcha Peter avec un rire gras.

- Vraiment? J'avais pas remarqué. Ironisa-t-il. Si seulement ça avait pu ne pas aspirer tout les débiles qui sont morts en l'ayant eu dans les mains.

- Oh, ça va hein! On en a déjà parlé. Je ne voulais pas la voler. C'était un accident.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je ne laisserais pas ces deux crétins diriger le monde à ma place.

- Ils ont quand même réussi à ce débarrasser du gosse.

Voldemort se contenta de grogner pour toutes réponses.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais dormir. Répondit Peter en s'éloignant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était faible et elle faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre les sirènes retentirent à de nombreuses reprise depuis qu'elle était là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'à chaque fois c'était pour elle. Que quelque chose arrivait. N'importe quoi.

Elle se redressa douloureusement. Un garde passa à toute allure devant sa cellule sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle était enfermée dans une de ces vieilles cellules aux barreaux en acier semblables aux cachots miteux qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu étant petite dans les films moldus que se sparents regardaient.

Le corps d'une petite blonde gisait à coté d'elle. Elle était visiblement morte depuis quelques jours.

_« Luna.» _Pensa Hermione tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. «_Souhaites moi bonne chance!»_

Elle avait conscience que ce rituel était morbide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler au corps sans vie de celle qui avait été son amie.

Elle se leva silencieusement, et se dirigea sans bruit vers la serrure. Elle regarda sur sa droite puis sa gauche. Personne.

Elle porta alors sa main vers sa bouche et une fit sortir une clé de sous sa langue.

«Encore grâce à toi.» Pensa-t-elle.

Elle était censé le retrouver comme quasiment chaque jour au couché du soleil. Lucius et Bellatrix s'enfermant tôt dans leurs quartiers et n'en sortant qu'au lever du jour, laissant les gardes tout gérer pendant la nuit. Du moins généralement. Et les gardes, Hermione savait depuis longtemps les esquiver à force de mémoriser leurs horaires de passage à la minutes près.

Le problème étant qu'aujourd'hui, les gardes couraient dans tout les sens, et qu'aujourd'hui était un bien grand mot puisque le levé du soleil n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Tampis! Souffla-t-elle en tournant doucement la clé dans la serrure. Elle la referma une fois de l'autre côté. Elle ne savait que trop ce que lui ferait subir les gardes quand elle reviendrait si elle lassait la cellule ouverte et qu'ils s'en appercevait. Certains d'entre eux étaient calmes, pas réellement méchants finalement, juste terrorisés. Ils se contentaient de faire ce qu'on leur disait mais ne plongeaient pas dans l'action si ce n'était pas necessaire. D'autres en revanche, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de toute cette haine que l'on avait insufflé en eux. Peut être pour se venger après l'anéhentissement d'Azkaban et de tout ses pensionnaires. Ibellatrix et Lucius avaient libéré certains prisonniers, violeurs, tueurs et autres criminels moldus et leur avait offert de travailler pour eux. Certains avait dit non, mais ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Hermione se concentra et longea les différents couloirs, le plan exact était ancré en elle. Et ce n'était pas très loin. Une chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Livia et Georges avaient attérit dans les anciennes cuisines de l'hopital après plusieurs sueurs froides.

- C'est bon? Tu as fini. Demanda Livia à Georges qui remplissait une petite bouteille trouvée sur le sol.

- Tu ne sais même pas qui a bu dedans. C'est dégoutant.

- Tampis! Comme ça, ça fera des reserves au cas où.

- Tu as pris l'espèce de viandes séchée?

- Oui. Parfait!

- Tu n'as pas faim tu es sûre?

- Certaine. Répondit Livia en surveillant la porte. Allez viens on repars. J'entends des voix.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs avant de s'appercevoir que les voix n'étaient pas celles des gardes.

- Par là! Lança Georges. Tu entends?

- Non. Plus rien. C'était ici tu es sûre?

- Oui. Et puis regarde c'est une porte qu'on peut ouvrir. Ajouta-t-il en montrant la poignée en acier.

- Ils vont nous laisser mourir de faim. Souffla la première voix.

- C'est le professeur McGonnagal!

- Tu es sûre? Demanda Georges.

- Ben je crois! Au pire qu'est ce qu'on risque!? Répondit Livia.

- Un piège des gardes! Des esclaves-traîtres! Un quelquonque piège qui nous garderait enfermés! Un repère de Rhinocéros!

- Eh bien, ça ne te reussi pas de manger à toi!Lança Livia en haussant les yeux au ciel. Allez aide moi.

Ils tirèrent sur la poignée, et l'amenèrent vers eux. La porte s'ouvrit sur les professeurs McGonnagal et Dumbledore qui semblaient tout les deux très faibles, allongés sur les lits.

- Livia! Georges!

- Donne moi ta bouteille! Et la viande! Lança Livia.

- Tenez, buvez. Dit elle à Dumbledore en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Ah ba tu vois que j'ai bien fait de la prendre cette bouteille. Pavoisa George en se rapprochant de Livia avant que celle ci ne lui ordonne de retenir la porte.

- C'est pas la peine qu'on reste tous enfermés ici. Souffla-t-elle.

- Heu, oui. C'est vrai. Répondit Georges hébété.

- Vous allez pouvoir marcher?

- Oui, oui bien sur. Répondit Dumbledore qui était dans un état bien meilleur que ne l'était le Professeur McGonnagal.

- Allez, venez Minerva. Lui dit il en l'aidant à se lever.

Ils sortirent de la cellule, et se dirigèrent tout droit. Le hall n'était plus très loin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Lucius! Hurla Bellatrix. En défonssant littéralement la porte de sa chambre.

- Bella! Mais ça va pas!

- Tu n'as pas entendu la sirène?

- Si.

- Et tu ne fais rien?

- Oh je t'en pris cette foutue sirène sonne sans arrêt pour rien.

- Severus et la fille se sont échapés!

- Comment ça ils se sont échapés? Tu les a retrouvé? Cria-t-il.

- J'ai seulement récupéré Severus, il est dans la cellule capitonnée à coté de ma chambre.

- Et la fille?

- J'ai envoyé les gardes la chercher.

- Je vois. On va y aller nous même!Conclut il.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay. La suite! Pardon pour les fautes qui ont du se glisser dans le texte. Mais je voulais vous le poster aujourd'hui et c'est un peu la folie alors j'ai pas eu le temps de relire :(**

**Bref j'espère que ça ira, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, et pour ceux qui voulaient la suite, et bien...Voilà! Que dire d'autre? Gros boujoux à ma Snakky, et à ma BeeGees aussi. Un jour elle passera par là, j'en suis sûre XD!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

«Bon sang! Mais ils vont me lacher!» pensa Ginny. En s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle courut à toute allure vers une zone barrée de grillage et de pierre. Elle se faufila par un trou dans la toile de ferraille, et continua de courir, prenant soin de replacer des pierres derriere son passage puis elle continua d'avancer.

Elle arriva devant une porte qu'elle poussa doucement. Elle entendit alors le bruit des pas des gardes qui continuèrent leur chemin en passant devant l'amas de gravas sans y prêter attention.

«Ah ! Enfin!» Pensa-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce.

- A manger! Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ce serait parfait! Se prit elle à rêver.

- Génial! Lachâ-t-elle en entrant. Les toilettes! Cracha-t-elle. Quelle plaie, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là! Et dire que je suis sûre que Georges a trouvé a manger. Bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les lavabos.

Elle appuya alors sur le presto du lavabo.

- Evidemment! Suis je bête! Pourquoi il y aurait de l'eau dans une zone comdamnée. Tu parles d'une journée! Finalement le ponch de Trewlaney, c'était une sinécure.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius et Bellatrix se dirigèrent vers la cellule où avaient été retenu Livia, Georges ainsi que trois esclaves.

- Ils ne sont peut être pas bien loin du point de départ. Lança Lucius.

- Hum. Se contenta de répondre Bellatrix en sautant partout.

- Cela faisait lontemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi surrexcitée. Lui lança Lucius surpris. Il n'y a pourtant pas de raison de l'être.

- Un combat en perspective. Hurla-t-elle.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir éviter ça, tu vois.

- Rabat-joie!

- Très bien, je vais voir. Lui lança Lucius. Puis il descendit la dizaine de marches qui le séparait de la cellule et remonta aussitôt.

- Deux mortes moldues dans la cellule, et un moldu aliené qui ne va pas tarder a être dans le même état. Ils ont explosé la serrure à l'aide d'un des....

- Tu entends? Le coupa Bellatrix.

- Non. Quoi?

- Des gémissements! Se réjouissa-t-elle. Des gémissements! Viens suis moi.

Lucius suivit Bellatrix. Plus elle avançait plus des couinements entremêlés de larmes se faisaient entendre.

- Non! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Hurla Bellatrix depuis l'intersection suivante.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lucius en la rejoignant à grands pas.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes, bande de larves! Debout! Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais les trois gardes restèrent prostrés devant la porte, à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Alors Potter! Lança Voldemort depuis la table. Bien dormi. Ria-t-il sachant que rien n'était pire que cet endroit pour ça. Entouré d'une tripotée d'enemis. Mais qui serait assez fous pour dormir. Quand bien même ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher. C'était un principe. Mais qu'est ce que Potter pouvait bien connaître à ce genre de chose?

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

- Hum. Baragouina Tom.

Harry prit place autour de la table. Et se saisit des cartes.

- Vous ne faîtes que ça sans arrêt? Demanda Harry.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre au juste? Demanda Tom.

- On jouait bien à action ou vérité avant mais les actions n'avait aucun interêts sans la lu....Commença Peter.

- Sans personne à tuer. S'esclaffa Tom, de sa voix rèche couvrant celle de Peter, en lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion de se la mettre en veilleuse, tandis qu'Ignelius suivait l'échange de près.

Harry profita de cette diversion pour faire glisser les cartes qu'il avait prise la veille dans le jeu.

- Bon je distribue. Lança Harry.

- A quoi on joue aujourd'hui? Demanda Ignelius.

- L'avantage avec les cartes c'est au moins qu'on peut en faire plein de choses.

- Oui enfin reste ici assez lontemps et ça t'ennuiras! Lui lança Peter.

- Oui, d'autant que ce jeu permet de parler alors qu'on préferait ne pas en entendre certains. Railla Tom.

Peter se tue immédiatement et regarda le jeu que Harry venait de lui distribuer.

- Ce sera pocker! Lança Harry.

La partie avançait, ne laissant plus qu'Ignelius et Peter dans la course. Voldemort et Harry à chaque bout de la table étant trop occupés à se fixer.

Voldemort remarqua alors que Harry n'avait pas reposer ses cartes sur la table de toute la partie. Harry remarqua son interêt pour ses gestes et prit les devants.

- Oui. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner. Lui dit Harry. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Et puis qui pourrait dormir ici?

La mâchoire de Tom se crispa, et il laissa échapper un grognement faisant sortir Peter et Ignelius de leur concentrations.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- C'est quoi ce cirque? Pourquoi ils ne réagissent plus?

- On s'en fiche! Lança Bellatrix. Avada Kedavra! Cria-t-elle en faisant danser son bras en direction des gardes, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? Interrogea Lucius.

Bellatrix s'empara de sa baguette et le regard noir de rage lança de nouveau le sort, et les trois gardes s'écroulèrent.

- Et voilà! Ria-t-elle en s'élançant dans les couloirs.

Lucius resta sur place un instant ne sachant que penser de ce qui venait de se passer puis il suivit Bellatrix, lorsque deux gardes lui foncèrent dedans.

- Stop!Hurla Lucius.

- Oh! Pardon Maître. Nous cherchons les prionniers en fuite.

- Le nombre des fuyards a augmentés. Ils sont désormais cinq.

- Retourvez les! Beugla Bellatrix en dansant autour d'eux.

- Ils tentent sans doutes d'aller vers le hall. Ajouta Lucius en haussant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne les aime pas! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bellatrix une fois les deux gardes repartis. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils parlent trop.

- Oui. Mais ils tuent vite. S'exalta-t-elle.

- Certes. Souffla Lucius. Retourne chez toi, il faut proteger la pierre.

- Mais le combat? Demanda Bellatrix comme une enfant capricieuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il viendra. En ce qui me concerne je vais faire le tour du sous sol, voir si il reste des esclaves d'une utilité quelconque.

Bella se dirigea vers ses quartiers chantonnant de funestes paroles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se posta devant la porte et frappa légèrement deux fois de suite. On lui ouvrit et elle entra, tandis que l'on refermait la porte silencieusement derrière elle.

- Je suis si contente de te voir. Murmura-t-elle en fondant dans les bras de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	17. Chapter 15

**Bon voilà le new chap (comment ça je suis en retard? Bon d'accord un petit peu. Mais je suis malade...Comment ça, c'est pas une excuse? XD) Bref, nouveau chapitre donc intégralement....Oh vous verrez bien assez vite mais c'est intégralement quelque chose mdr! Et il est quasiment deux fois plus long que le précédent...Je fais ce que je peux dans la limite de l'histoire hein mdr!**

**A part tout ça un grand merci à Yuna Usagi (en esperant qu'elle n'est plus perdue. Ou du moins qu'elle le sera moins après ça XD), à Nerilkaa ( et à son arrivée naissante lol), à Maylis (et j'ai bien écrit le pseudo, je suis fière de moi, sauf qu'après rectification il est impossible de l'écrire correctement puisqu'il y a un point dedans. Ahah ff et ses mystères ahem mdr) et à Elena, fidèles au poste. ET ma superbe Snakky (faut que j'aille lire ton new chap, faut que j'aille lire ton new chap, je suis à la bourre...Mais heu j'ai dit que j'étais malade? Oui. Ah?...Tampis lol)**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco serra Hermione dans ses bras. Puis tout en se défaisant de son emprise lui demanda si elle était prête.

- Oui. Répondit elle.

- C'est juste à coté. Viens.

Draco ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte qu'il venait juste de fermer, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne fit sortir Hermione, puis sortit à son tour. Il poussa la porte de la chambre 340, et fit entrer Hermione.

- Oh mon dieu Ron! S'écria-t-elle en fonçant vers le lit.

- Doucement! Chuchota Draco. On ne sait jamais.

Il ferma la porte à double tour, et se dirigea a son tour vers le lit et attapra une chaise pour Hermione. Celle-ci s'assied tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur.

- Est qu'il va bien? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura Draco.

- Mais il est inconscient. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Non il est dans le coma. Rectifia-t-il.

- C'est pire. Souffla Hermione.

- Il n'est pas encore remit mais c'est moi qui l'ai plongé dans le coma.

- Pardon? Pourquoi?

- Il ne fallait pas qu'il te voit.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ça?

- Ils...Hésita-t-il un instant. Ils croient tous que tu est morte.

- Pardon? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Et tu ne m'a rien dis jusque là?

Hermione fixait Draco d'un regard noir, puis voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, se radoucit.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je crois qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps.

- Et donc tu m'a fait passer pour morte? Revint elle à la charge.

- Mon père m'a ordonné de le faire. Je te promet que je n'avais pas le choix.

_9 semaines plus tôt_

_Draco déambulait dans les couloirs observant avec un regard dégouté tout les cadavres empilés au quatre coins de l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'il voulait était rejoindre sa chambre._

_«Peut être la seule pièce dont les murs ne soient pas calcinés, ou tachés de sang.»Pensa-t-il._

_- Draco! Le héla-t-on en provenance de ses propres quartiers._

_Il accéléra le mouvement et se retrouva devant son père, qui l'invitait a entrer dans sa propre chambre._

_- Il faut que l'on parle!_

_- J'écoute. Répondit simplement Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit._

_- Tu as du remarqué que les combats diminuait? Les attaques également?_

_- Pardon? Demanda Draco interloqué. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de corps dans les couloirs._

_- Oui. Bien sur. Ria-t-il. Je ne veux pas dire d'attaques de notre part. Je veux dire...Les survivants qui errent quelque part dehors._

_Draco se raidit sur le lit._

_- Ces larves, qui n'attendent qu'une occas....Reprit Lucius._

_- Oui. J'ai compris de qui tu parlais. Rétorqua Draco. Et alors?_

_- Eh bien. Il faut qu'ils viennent, qu'ils nous cherchent. Parce que nous ne savons où ils sont. Et c'est là le problème. Il est quand même plus simple pour eux de nous trouver, que pour nous._

_- Oui. Enfin il faut dire que notre emplacement change sans arrêt. C'était une des règles pour être protégés._

_- Oui. Je le sais. Si avait un sens au début, lorsqu'ils étaient encore puissants, ça n'en a plus vraiment maintenant. C'est pourquoi nous resterons dans l'hôpital désormais, en attendant d'un peu d'action._

_- Très bien. Murmura Draco. C'est ce que tu voulais m'annoncer?_

_- Oui, ça...Et autre chose. J'ai eu une idée pour les faire venir. Ils leurs faut une motivation, tu comprends? Vu le nombre qu'ils sont, je ne pense qu'ils se risqueraient à une attaque massive sans raison._

_- J'imagine oui. Répondit Draco prenant un air détaché._

_- C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir besoin de la sang-de-bourbe, dont je t'ai donné la charge._

_- Quoi? S'affola Draco. Non, c'est hors de question! Enfin je veux dire..Se reprit il. On ne va pas la tuer maintenant. C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle était trop puissante pour qu'on la tue sans essayer d'en tirer quelque chose._

_- Mais je ne veux pas la tuer! Je veux juste faire semblant!_

_- J'avoue que là, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt. Répondit Draco l'air perplexe._

_- Eh bien tu vas les mettre, elle et ce Weasley qu'elle affectionne tant, dans la même cellule. Tu prétextera un interrogatoire visant à obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouve les survivants. Après tout ça marchera peut être et le problème sera réglé. Ria Luicus._

_- Et après? Demanda Draco ne prêtant pas attention à l'humour douteux de son père._

_- Ensuite...Eh bien, tu torturas la sang-de-bourbe, pour faire parler le rouquin. Et comme bien sur ils ne parleront pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Eh bien, tu feras semblant d'achever la sang-de-bourbe._

_- Semblant? Questionna Draco. Comment je peux faire semblant?_

_- Bella travaille sur un des ces trucs de potions. Elle m'a dit que c'était possible, combiné à une sorte de faux Avada Kedavra...Enfin bref je ne connais pas les détails. C'est Bella qui s'en occupe._

_- Et je suis censé être rassuré? Demanda Draco._

_- Montre un peu de respect, tu veux. Au pire la fille mourra. Qu'est ce que ça peu bien te faire?_

_- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour la fille. Se défendit il aussitôt en se relevant. Je m'inquiète pour moi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle tue la mauvaise personne._

_Lucius haussa les yeux au ciel._

_- Enfin bref. Une fois que le rouquin croira la fille morte. Nous nous débrouillerons pour qu'ils le récupère._

_Draco commençait à comprendre le plan de tordus de son père. _

_- Et comment on fera? Demanda Draco feignant l'incompréhension la plus totale._

_- Eh bien, même s'ils n'attaquent pas en masse. Ils envoient toujours un larbin sans importance __pour nous voler une potion, et trois plumes de chèvres ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si ça allait les __aider. Éclata Lucius, d'un rire noir. Ensuite, nous leur laisserons subtilement le chemin, plus ou moins libre jusqu'à la cellule du rouquin. Et quand il arrivera chez eux, il leur dira qu'il a vu leur précieuse sang-de-bourbe se faire tuer par le fils Malefoy. Et crois moi ils finiront par venir nous voir._

_Draco serra les dents, pour ne pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus. _

_- Alors voilà mon plan! Pavoisa Lucius en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tiens toi près c'est pour bientôt! Lâcha-t-il en claquant la porte._

_Draco retomba sur le lit._

- Ce plan n'était pas aussi extraordinaire! Lâcha Hermione. Ils n'auraient pas été idiots au point de venir me chercher. La situation a tellement empiré. Il ne se serait pas risqué à faire ça. Severus ne l'aurait pas permit.

- Il ne l'a tellement pas permit, qu'il est inconscient dans le couloir d'en face. Ironisa Draco.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu n'a rien dis? Il a été fait prisonnier?

- Ils l'ont tous été!

- Mais pourquoi tu ? Commença Hermione.

- Je ne pouvais pas te dire ça quand je t'ai donné la clé l'autre soir. Ce n'était pas l'endroit. Et ce n'était pas utile de te faire souffrir pour rien.

Hermione abdiqua. Après tout ils commençaient à se connaître.

- Et où est il exactement? S'intéressa Hermione inquiète.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Avoua-t-il. Tu ne vas plus être lucide. Je comprends que tu veuilles le voir mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je sais. On ne sait toujours pas comment fonctionne la pierre. Mais regarde encore quelques nuits et peut-être que nous saurons...

- Hermione. La coupa-t-il l'air sérieux. Des prisonniers sont apparemment en fuite. Il y a des gardes partout, je ne pourrais probablement plus m'introduire chaque soir chez Bellatrix pour lui voler la pierre, faire nos expérimentations et la remettre en place avant que le jour se lève. Ce sera de plus en plus dur.

- Oui, mais pas impossible! Ne me dis qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien. On va trouver comment détruire cette chose n'est ce pas?

- Je l'espère. Lui répondit il en la serrant dans ses bras. Viens on retourne à coté. Il vaux mieu qu'il soit au calme. Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers Ron.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru nous retrouver là ensemble toi et moi. Sourit elle.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

_1 an et demi plus tôt_

_Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à l'admettre. Elle était enfermée dans la cellule d'un ancien hôpital, dirigé par Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Et elle allait rester là..._

_Elle avait retrouvé Luna qui était elle aussi enfermée dans la même cellule. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Tous croyait qu'elle avait été la première a s'être fait tuer durant la guerre ne supportant pas la situation. Et c'était probablement celle qui en avait le plus baver depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait bien changé. Ce n'était pas tant physique que moral. C'était toujours une petite blondinette même si ses traits avaient perdu de leur douceur pour se durcir un peu plus, traduisant du même coup une sous alimentation évidente. Pour Hermione le pire restait encore que toute sa folie enfantine avait totalement disparue, toute sa joie s'était évaporée. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Hermione fut sortit de ses songes lorsque des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers sa cellule. Un garde à la carrure imposante vérifiait si les cellules était bien fermées secouant toutes les portes en fer comme un fou se cognerait la tête dans le mur. Et il était accompagné de Draco Malefoy. Le dégout pouvait se lire dans les yeux d'Hermione alors qu'elle les regardait passer. Elle fut cependant surprise lorsque le garde continua sa route et que Draco se posta devant sa cellule. Elle se redressa. Pas question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Être enfermée c'était bien suffisant._

_- Alors sâle sang-de-bourbe...Commença Draco en regardant le garde s'éloigner._

_Une fois le garde totalement disparu de son champs de vision. Il s'accroupit devant la cellule tenant les barreaux dans ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait et reprit :_

_- Granger! Il faut que tu m'aide!_

_Hermione eut un instant d'absence. Comment l'avait il appelé? Est ce qu'elle rêvait? Elle était dans les vapes peut être?_

_- Oh! Tu m'entends! J'ai besoin de ton aide._

_- Pardon? Répondit Hermione interloquée._

_- Ils sont devenus fous! Vous ne gagnerez pas!_

_- Oh, tu crois ça! Rétorqua Hermione en reprenant ses esprits._

_- Je t'en pris. Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe? Je sais des choses. On pourrait y mettre fin._

_- Pourquoi je te croirais? Tu es avec eux? C'est ton père la cause de tout ça._

_- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Ils sont manipulés, avides de pouvoir. _

_- Tu as conscience que tu décris qui tu étais il y a cinq ans, là? Railla Hermione._

_- Oui, c'est juste. Qui j'étais il y a cinq ans. Répéta-t-il. Pas qui je suis maintenant. Ils vont tout ravager. Je n'ai jamais voulu que le monde soit détruit. Je suis pas de votre coté j'en ai conscience, et je ne le nie pas, mais je ne suis pas plus du leur! Est ce que tu m'aideras?_

_- Qu'avait elle a perdre après tout. Même si c'était une manigance, Draco devrait au moins faire semblant de la protéger dans cet enfer pour qu'elle croit à ses mensonges. _

_«Si ce sont bien des mensonges.» se surprit elle a penser. Quoiqu'il en soit elle pourrait gagner du temps pour sortir de là dans les deux cas de figure._

_- D'accord mais tu fais sortir Luna! S'exclama-t-elle._

_- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas vous libérer. Crois moi ce ne serait pas dans votre intérêt. Il me tuerait et tout serait perdu. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde et la folle de service encore moins._

_- Très bien. Mais je veux qu'on soit sur d'être le plus en sécurité possible. Je comprends que tu ne puisse pas en faire trop mais.._

_- Je ne peux rien garantir, mais je ferais ce que je pourrais._

_A ces mots Hermione avait affiché un visage étonné peut-être que quatre ans de guerre acharnée et de destruction massive l'avait changé après tout. C'était l'ironie du sort finalement. Quand il avait eu le monde qu'il souhaitait, et prônait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il s'était rendu compte de l'ignominie de celui-ci._

_«Poudlard...» Se répéta Hermione, puis elle se concentra._

_- Très bien! Qu'est ce que tu sais?_

_- Il y a quelque chose qui leur donne ce pouvoir. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne ou ce que c'est exactement. Il s'agit d'une pierre noire._

Draco se réveilla soudainement. Il était sur son lit et Hermione était allongée dans ces bras.

- Hermione?

- Oui? Répondit celle-ci parfaitement éveillée.

- Il y a autre chose.

- Oui. Répondit elle doucement.

Face au manque de réponses de Draco elle comprit la gravité de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer et se redressa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Balbutia-t-elle inquiète.

- Harry. Il est..Mort. Bellatrix l'a tué.

Hermione resta figée un instant. Puis sans un bruit, une larme coula sur sa joue.

- C'est impossible. Harry est un auror. Et il n'était pas avec nous. Comment l'auraient ils trouvé?

- Ils ne l'on pas trouvé. Il est venu tout seul. Mission de routine j'imagine pour sauver des prisonniers , prendre des vivres.

- Et ils ont envoyés Harry pour ça?

- Oui.

- Il n'y a vraiment plus personne alors...Réalisa soudain Hermione dévastée. Beaucoup ont du mourir. Elle n'osait prononcer aucun prénoms de peur qu'il ne lui dise que toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenaient avaient été tuées. Elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Draco la serra un peu plus fort.

- Et ou est il? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon? Demanda Draco.

- Harry? Son corps? Ils...Qu'est ce qu'ils en ont fait?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de réfléchir à ce genre de chose, je...

- Je veux juste le voir. Je crois que..Il faut...Répondit elle sans arriver à finir une seule de ses phrases, les larmes submergeant son visage. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Bella nous a dit qu'elle l'avait... Coupa-t-il de lui même en s'abstenant de prononcer la fin de la phrase. Mais elle n'a rien dit d'autre...

- Tu pourrais essayer de savoir?

- Oui. J'essairais. Lui répondit Draco, tandis qu'Hermione se recroquevillait contre lui.

- Je ne dois pas rester longtemps. Il vaux mieux que j'y aille.

- Je sais. Soupira Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello people! So, un nouveau chapitre..De transition. Moui si on veut, il est court, je sais. Je fais ce que je peux, plein de choses à faire, et plein de choses à écrire aussi! Bref merci à Nerilkaa et ma Snakky pour leurs reviews...Les stats replongent au fin fond d'un gouffre sans nom. Donc elles me font très plaisirs ces reviews !**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Est ce que ça va? Demanda doucement Livia, à l'intention d'Albus qui aidait Minerva.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous te suivons. Lui répondit Minerva elle même.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tandis que Georges fermait la marche. Ils rasaient les murs à l'affut du moindre bruit. Peu de temps auparavant ils avaient entendu des gardes, puis Lucius qui leur avait ordonné d'aller à la poursuite des prisonniers.

- Regardez! Lança Livia, en direction d'un tas de gravas. C'est parfait!

- Heu. Commença Georges en la regardant de travers.

- Ils ne viendront jamais ici. Pas dans une zone comdamnée. Il n'y a probablement pas d'autres issues que celle-ci, où alors elle est également bouchée.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ne nous croiront jamais assez stupides pour venir ici. On va leur prouver le contraire! Lança-t-il à Livia.

- Heu, oui. Lui répondit elle en haussant les yeux au ciel tout en déblayant le passage.

- Oui. Enfin t'as compris ce que je voulais dire quoi. Rectifia Georges, tandis que Dumbledore étirait ses lèvres en un fin sourire.

- Allez y! C'est bon!

Livia leur ouvrit le passage, et replaça les pierres et les débris devant le grillage.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Georges.

- Maintenant on va trouver un endroit où le professeur McGonnagal pourra s'asseoir et ou l'on nous pourrons nous enfermer en attendant de décider de ce que l'on fait. Parce qu'une réunion en plein milieu du couloir c'est pas franchement une idée gran...Commença Livia, puis elle stoppa net en entendant un bruit de ferraille.

- Qu'est ce c'est? Les gardes? Demanda Georges.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Livia en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle s'approcha d'une des portes et entra. C'était apparemment une ancienne salle d'examen. Des instruments rouillés se trouvaient une table à coté d'un lit. Il y avait également une table et quelques chaises, ainsi qu'un de ces anciens appareils qui servaient à observer les radios.

- Très bien! Entrez ici, et ne bougez pas. Je vais inspecter les lieux.

- Seule? Demanda Georges. Non.

- Si. Répondit elle. Restes avec eux s'il te plait. Donne moi ta bouteille?

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- On sait jamais, elle est en verre. De toutes façons elle est vide maintenant. Je pourrais peut être en avoir besoin. Je ne vais pas me mettre à soulever des blocs de bétons pour assomer quelqu'un.

Georges acquiesça et lui donna la bouteille, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle avait une sorte de don de persuasion très développé. Et surtout il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas les laisser là seuls.

Livia avançait doucement dans le couloirs aux murs fissurés. Les pierres jonchaient le sol et il n'était pas évidement de ne pas taper dans quelque chose en marchant. Elle entendit de nouveau plusieurs bruits de ferraille résonner. Comme si on tapait dans une table.

Elle s'avança un peu plus, et vit trois autres portes, elle ouvrit la première et trouva derrière une seconde salle d'examen. Une barre de fer provenant du lit se trouvait sur le sol, elle la ramassa et se dirigea vers la deuxième porte.

« Ce sera toujours mieux qu'une petite bouteille. » Songea-t-elle.

Lorsque le bruit se reproduisit elle se figea un instant. Elle entendit un grognement en provenance de la pièce, et fonça sur la porte, l'ouvrit et leva la barre de fer dans les airs afin de frapper le responsable de tant de raffut.

Elle se retrouva alors face à une plomberie défaillante et à deux tuyaux qui s'entrechoquaient sous la pression de l'eau qui se répandait par petits filets sur le sol.

«Oh bon sang!» Pensa-t-elle en baissant sa garde. «Ce que tu dois avoir l'air stupide, ma pauvre!»

Elle laissa tomber son bras, puis s'accroupit et posa sa bouteille au sol afin d'approcher sa main du filet d'eau pour se désaltérer un peu. Elle porta l'eau à sa bouche et déglutit.

- Ah c'est mieux. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva et sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna aussitôt prête a frapper.

- Woooooooooooooah! Esquiva Ginny.

- Non, mais t'es dingue! Cria Livia en baissant les bras.

- Chut, chut! Souffla Ginny.

- Même si je chuchote, ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Murmura Livia provoquant un sourire chez Ginny.

- Est ce que ça va?

- Oui. Tout le monde va bien. Répondit Livia.

- D'où est ce que tu sors?

- J'étais dans l'autre pièce. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus fort que mes bras pour finir de casser les tuyaux.

- Ah. Oui je vois. Ria Livia.

- Où sont les autres?

- Dans l'ancienne salle d'examen. La première.

- Ah vous être arrivés de l'autre coté.

- Oui.

- On a trouvé les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal.

- Parfait! Tu me prêtes ta barre?

Livia lui tendit sa barre de fer. Et Ginny créa un filet d'eau plus important.

- Remplis la bouteille aussi. Lui demanda Livia.

Elles sortirent ensuite des toilettes et rejoignirent la salle d'examens.

- Oh Ginny! Souffla Dumbledore en la voyant arriver. Je suis si content de te voir.

- Moi également. Professeur McGonnagal je vous ai rapporté de l'eau.

- Merci! Lui répondit elle.

Elle bu la moitié du contenu de la bouteille et se leva.

- Les étourdissements passeront dans quelques temps. Lui dit Livia.

- De toutes façon, il va falloir qu'on bouge.

- Oui, je sais. Lui répondit Livia.

- Où est Severus? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Il s'est fait prisonnier, pour me permettre de sortir de ma cellule.

- Il faut à tout prix le retrouver avant de partir.

Ginny aquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- On serait plus efficace séparés. Souffla Livia.

- Oui, mais on n'aura plus de force ensemble.

- C'est certain, mais ce sera plus difficile de nous déplacer.

- On a pas vraiment le choix. Lâcha Georges.

- Très bien. On se repose encore quelques instants avant de repartir mais après on fonce vers le hall. Leur dit Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco frappa à la porte de Bellatrix, puis entra. Celle-ci s'apprêtait déjà a hurler contre un garde qui serait rentré sans permission mais se ravisa à la vue de Draco.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda celui-ci sans préambule.

- Des prisonniers échappés.

- Qui?

- Tous! Répondit Bellatrix sur un ton grave.

- Oh. Souffla Draco. Puis prenant conscience de son manque de réaction reprit :

- Comment c'est possible? N'y-a-t-il pas de gardes qui surveillent?

- Si. Certains sont morts. Incapables. Pesta Bella.

- Je voulais savoir. Potter? Tu nous as dit l'avoir tué ?

- Oui. Répondit elle surprise.

- Qu'en as tu fait?

- On veut se faire des petits plaisirs post-mortem Draco? Je ne te croyais pas si sadique. Ria-t-elle.

- Non. Grimaça Draco. Je voulais juste savoir.

- Tu es nostalgique peut être?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Certes. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas.

- Je t'en prie. Je veux juste être sur qu'on en est bien débarrassé.

- Je n'essaie pas de te le cacher Draco. Je te répond simplement. Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai projeté contre le mur. J'ai été projeté contre le mur. On se retrouve tous projeté contre un mur un jour. Il a disparu. Et voilà! Je suis très puissante. Pavoisa-t-elle.

- Il a.....Disparu? Répéta Draco.

- Oui. Pouf! Ria de nouveau Bella, d'un rire strident.

Draco n'insista pas plus, ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons. Qui plus est elle lui paraissait de plus en plus folle.

- Tu sais Draco. Il essayait de me voler un objet très précieux, et tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

- Oui je le sais. Répondit Draco se remémorant le jour de leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Il savait que quelque chose clochait et était allé fouiller dans les potions de Bellatrix en espérant trouver la pierre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris, elle n'avait pas chercher à comprendre et l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Depuis ce jour ce n'était plus des doutes, mais des certitudes qu'il avait au sujet de ce caillou noir.

- Un objet précieux? Demanda Draco.

- Très, oui. Chantonna Bellatrix.

Elle ne mentionna pas la pierre pour autant.

Draco n'avait pas été informé de l'existence du joyaux mais des bruits c'était répandu bien avant la guerre, et il avait toujours été très étonné de voir à quel point son père qu'il trouvait alors d'une lâcheté déconcertante, et sa tante qu'il pensait folle allier avaient réussi à s'en sortir plus puissant que jamais. Elle, abandonnant un peu de sa folie, et lui, devenant plus dangereux.

Il avait ensuite vu la pierre noire de ses propres yeux alors qu'il espionnait une conversation entre son père et Bellatrix. Et il avait su instantanément que cette chose avait aidé à provoquer tout ça.

- Très bien. Conclut Draco sans poser plus de questions. Il savait qu'elle le testait. Je vais voir si Père a besoin de moi.

Puis il partit en claquant la porte aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant Bellatrix à sa folie chantante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se revoyait sortir de la chambre de Draco un peu plus tôt, elle avait faillit le faire. Elle avait faillit continuer tout droit et aller voir Severus. Effectivement, ça aurait été d'une stupidité sans nom. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se fasse prendre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Est ce qu'il l'a reconnaitrait? Elle avait tellement changé! Peut-être lui ferait elle peur par sa maigreur? Peut-être l'un deux mourrait avant qu'ils ne se revoit. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas, elle s'avança doucement vers les barreaux et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. Elle vit alors Draco arriver.

Un soupir de soulagement s'empara d'elle.

- Hermione, je suis allé voir Bella. Chuchota-t-il. Il n'y a pas de corps.

- Quoi? Comment ça?

- Elle dit qu'il a disparu quand elle a tué.

- Disparu. C'est assez étrange.

- Oui c'est que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais tu sais sa magie a beaucoup évolué. Elle ne se sert même plus de sa baguette la plupart du temps. Et il ne faut surtout pas oublié qu'elle est complètement dingue.

- Oui mais tout de même. Ce n'est pas normal. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre?

- Non, rien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait tuer, que ça lui apprendrait à la voler. Et qu'elle avait pu venger le maître.

Hermione afficha un regard interrogateur.

- Oh! SON maître. Rectifia Draco. Tu avais compris.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi voler? Qu'a-t-il voulu voler?

- Oh. Il a trouvé la pierre. Enfin j'imagine, elle ne l'a pas dit. Mais elle a un dit un objet précieux.

- Donc il a volé la pierre. Bella l'a tué. Et il a disparu.

- Oui. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Et elle a toujours la pierre?

- Ah ça, elle ne risque pas de le perdre, son foutu caillou.

Hermione afficha un grand sourire.

- Qu'est que tu as? Demanda-t-il surpris par sa réaction.

- Harry n'est pas mort!

- Quoi? Répondit Draco. Mais comment...

- Il est à l'intérieur. Lui souffla Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay. Ce chapitre il est lourd, il est long, et il s'y passe plein de choses. Et il est uniquement pour Snakky en esperant que ça lui remonte le moral et que ça n'agrave pas les palpitations auquel cas...Pardoooon -_-' Mais s'il est uniquement pour Snakky c'est aussi parce que c'est apparement la seule personne sur cette planète à avoir un avis sur ce que j'écris. C'est pourquoi je la remercie mille fois, de le partager. (Pour ceux qui se demanderait encore, oui je trouve que ça craint de ne pas savoir du tout si ce qu'on écrit est suivi, compris, ou apprécié, pendant qu'on voit les stats jouer au yoyo d'un chapitre à l'autre.) Bref malgrè ça, je passe, en fait une excellente journée, de merveilleuses choses arrivent par la poste, je parle avec de merveilleuses personnes au téléphone a propos des merveilles choses qui arrivent par la poste , et d'autres tout aussi superbes personnes vienent envahir ma boîte mail....**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny, Livia, Georges, ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal se dirigeaient vers le hall, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir Ginny stoppa net et leva sa main droite en l'air.

Elle se retourna, tandis que Livia l'interrogeait du regard.

- Je crois avoir entendu la voix de Bellatrix.

- On ne doit pas être loin de ses quartiers. Murmura Livia.

Ginny leur fit signe de rester sur place alors qu'elle se dirigea doucement vers l'intersection qui lui faisait face. Elle longea le mur, regarda très vite à droite puis à gauche.

- Alors? Chuchota Livia.

- Pas de Bellatrix. Elle doit être dans une des pièces. En revanche il y a Draco sur la gauche, au fond du couloir.

- Que fait il?

- Eh bien, il est devant une cellule. Il parle à quelqu'un sans doute. Il a l'air en grande conversation.

- Tu es sure que c'est Draco? Il fait extrêmement sombre.

- Oh je t'en pris tu as déjà vu quelqu'un avec cette couleur de cheveux!

- C'est pas faux.

- Donc on est pas dans le meilleur secteur j'ai l'impression! Lança Georges.

- Vraiment? Tu crois? Lâchèrent Ginny et Livia de concert.

- Elles ont bien fait de se retrouver ces deux là. Marmonna Georges.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait!?

- On a pas le choix. Bellatrix est encore à l'intérieur, Draco, lui est dans le couloir. On va à droite!

- Oui, mais si elle sort. Je préfère affronter Draco que Bella. Répondit Georges.

- On l'a pas vu depuis longtemps si ça se trouve il est pire. Lui souffla Livia.

- Tu essaies de me remonter le moral, là...Ou? Rétorqua Georges, tandis que son interlocutrice levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une possibilité...Mais....Coupa Ginny.

- Mais quoi? Demanda Georges.

- Eh bien quand on étaient enfermés, Severus divaguait et il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Hermione et Draco devant une cellule. Nous étions enfermés dans ce couloir là bas, alors peut être...J'ai cru qu'il divaguait, mais il faut avouer que c'est bizarre que Draco semble en grande conversation avec des esclaves, non?

- Ils leur donne peut être des ordres.

- Oui mais ça ne prendrait pas tout ce temps.

- Donc tu veux qu'on aille dans sa direction en espérant que dans sa grande bonté il ne nous tue pas? Lâcha Georges.

- Dis comme ça. Je sais. C'est dingue!

- Bon écoutes. Lança Livia. Toi et moi, on va allez voir Draco. Vous, vous fuyez avec Georges au cas ou.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez prendre ce risque. Lui répondit Dumbledore.

- Bien sur que si, elle a raison. Dit Ginny à Dumbledore. C'est vous qui nous avez protéger pendant tout ce temps.

- Voyez ou ça a mené.

Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu.

- Ne dites pas ça! Vous nous avez tous sauvés. C'est grâce à vous et au professeur McGonnagal que nous sommes encore en vie. La situation n'est pas idéale. Mais elle pourrait être bien pire. Que serait il advenu du monde et de la magie, si vous ne nous aviez pas protégés et soignés après les attaques? Si vous ne nous aviez pas trouvé un endroit où nous cacher. La seule résistance à cette horrible guerre c'est a vous qu'on la doit alors je vous en prie laissez nous faire notre part.

- Très bien. Lui souffla-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Faites attention à vous. Souffla Minerva, en prenant Ginny et Livia dans ses bras.

- On ira bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Allez y d'abord! Ne vous retournez pas! Rajouta Ginny.

Georges avança doucement vers la droite, n'osant pas regarder vers la gauche. Il faisait si sombre qu'il n'y voyait rien. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonnagal le suivirent, puis il se dirigèrent vers le hall et disparurent en un rien de temps dans les ombres.

Ginny et Livia se lancèrent un regard entendu, et se plaquèrent sur le mur de droite. Un autre couloir coupait celui qu'elles allaient emprunté ce qui leur permettraient de se cacher, si bien sur elles ne se faisaient pas repérer avant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Très bien. On y est, j'ai l'impression. Souffla Georges. On étaient vraiment pas loin.

Le hall était dévasté, la toiture s'était effondrée et un immense trou ouvrait l'espace sur un ciel noir. Seule la lune éclairait quelque peu les lieux. Quelques ivrognes gisaient entre les décombres. Tous morts.

Georges ne put réprimer un soupir de dégout en voyant la quantité impressionnante de sang qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il fut sortit de ses songes morbides par Dumbledore.

- Il faut que l'on sortent. Suivez moi!

- Alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers la zone la plus accessible, une voix se fit entendre.

- GARDES!!!

Trois gardes débarquèrent alors, l'un saisissant Dumbledore et l'autre attrapant Georges et le professeur McGonnagal par les poignets.

- Voilà qui s'annonce intéressant! Lança Lucius en s'approchant. Toi! Lança-t-il au troisième. Va chercher Bella!

- Oui, maître. Répondit celui-ci en fonçant dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous tuent pas.

- Tu crois que le pouvoir de la pierre augmenterait? Demanda Draco.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Et s'ils nous tuent, on sera directement aspirés à l'intérieur.

- Oui, mais ça, ça leur rendrait plutôt service. Répondit Draco.

- Oui. Je crois. Mais..A vrai dire je ne sais pas. C'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu plus de temps pour l'étudier en sachant cela.

- La pierre est censé aspirer les pouvoirs. Et elle doit les décupler, ou quelque chose dans ce genre pour rediffuser ça sous forme d'influence néfaste.

- Jusque là, on est d'accord.

- Et si on la détruit? Tout s'annule?

- Oui. Peut être. Quoique ça pourrait juste rester tel quel. Et le mal dominerait continuellement.

- Bon, allez. Viens! Lança Draco en ouvrant la cellule, fatigué de toutes ces questions sans réponses.

- Quoi? Mais non. C'est trop dangereux!

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Hermione. Lui dit il doucement en prenant sa main.

_"Bon sang."_ Pensa Ginny en maintenant Livia contre le mur avec son bras._ "On a eu chaud!"_

_"Tu l'a dit!" _Répondit celle-ci en surgissant dans son esprit.

_"Ils vont nous passez à coté."_

_"Je sais."_

Livia attrapa la main de Ginny et elles se décalèrent doucement vers l'autre coté. Il faisait très sombre mais elles n'allaient pas se jeter sur eux. Au moment même Draco apparut à quelques mètres, marchant doucement, très certainement ralentit par la personne qui l'accompagnait.

"Une jeune femme." Pensa Ginny tandis que son cœur n'en pouvait plus d'exploser sa poitrine. "Les cheveux très courts. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Est ce que je..."

_"Non!"_ Lui hurla intérieurement Livia tandis que Ginny se dirigeait déjà vers eux.

Elle avança à pas silencieux en les suivant, et plaqua sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna immédiatement en entrainant du même coup Draco, à faire de même.

- Oh mon dieu. Ginny. Souffla Hermione. Ginny? C'est bien toi? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau alors qu'elle était déjà en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ginny était prostrée et mit quelque secondes avant d'entourer également Hermione de ses bras.

- Je suis si contente. Souffla Hermione en défaisant de son étreinte. C'est bien moi. Souffla-t-elle. Je vais bien.

- Hermione? Demanda Livia qui s'était rapprochée.

- Tu es là aussi. Est ce que ça va? Demanda aussitôt Hermione en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

- Mais. Comment ? Souffla Ginny, en la fixant.

- C'est grâce à...Commença Hermione réalisant la présence de Draco.

Elle lui sourit puis reprit.

- Il est avec nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ginny fixa Draco un instant puis son regard s'attarda sur leur main toujours enlacées.

Draco se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, puis lâcha la main d'Hermione.

- Enfin, il m'aide. Mais vous le saviez puisque vous nous avez arrêté sans craintes. Reprit Hermione.

- Severus. Il...

- Severus? Répéta--t-elle.

- Oui. Il vous a vu depuis sa cellule il y a quelques jours.

- Oh. Souffla Hermione affichant un regard perdu.

- Ou alliez vous comme ça? Demanda Livia coupant court à la gêne qui venait de s'installer.

- Nous allions le libérer. Normalement il est juste à coté de la chambre de Bellatrix.

- Allons y. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

A peine eurent ils fait quelques pas, qu'un garde surgit dans le couloir d'en face, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix contre laquelle il tambourina de toutes ses forces.

- QUOI? Hurla celle ci en ouvrant.

- Le maître...Vous...Demande...Dans le hall. Souffla-t-il terrifié.

- Ah! Tu es un des faux jetons, Lucius s'est gardé les deux larbins les plus intéressants.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il veux au juste?

- Il a arrêté les prisonniers.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant? Hurla-t-elle. Avada Kedavra! Lança-t-elle sur le garde qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Plus inutile les uns que les autres. Ronchonna-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Draco, Hermione, Livia et Ginny étaient restés figés, silencieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Bellatrix partirait vers le hall, et ne les verraient pas. Mais à leur grande surprise elle se dirigea tout droit vers eux. Elle ne pouvait pas encore les distinguer, mais quelques mètres de plus et ils étaient fichus.

Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras, et glissa quelque chose dans sa poche sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser. A peine l'eut il laché, qu'il se retrouvait déjà non loin de Bellatrix.

Elle aurait voulu l'en empêcher mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise.

- Que fais tu ici? Hurla Bellatrix.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mon père! Lança Draco.

- Il est dans le hall il attend! Il a les prisonnier. J'allais voir si des gardes trainaient encore.

- Non il n'y a personne par là.

- Parfait! Viens alors! Lui lança-t-elle tournant les talons.

Draco lança un dernier regard en direction d'Hermione et suivit Bella.

- Que fait on? Demanda Livia.

- On va chercher Severus. Répondit Hermione.

- Écoutes. Commença Ginny. Tu l'as entendu, ils ont les prisonniers.

- Ils ne leur feront rien.

- Comment tu peux en être si sur? Demanda Ginny.

- Draco est là bas. Répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident.

Face aux regards perplexes de Ginny et Livia elle ajouta :

- De toutes façons ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer, il y a quelque chose. Une pierre, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche mais...Je ne pense pas qu'ils leur feront quoique ce soit. Souffla-t-elle.

- Très bien. Vas-y. Mais fais vite.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte, et Hermione se figea. Ginny se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Hermione tira la clenche métallique vers elle, et entra tandis que Ginny et Livia attendaient devant la porte.

Hermione resta immobile un moment, la tête basse, puis releva les yeux. Severus était allongé devant le mur d'en face et il lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Bella? Soupira-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner. J'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me dérange quand je viens de me réveiller.

A cette remarque un sourire immense se dessina sur visage d'Hermione tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Alors, c'est tout? Redemanda Severus face au manque de réponse. Tu n'aurais pas eu la bonne idée d'apporter du café? Ironisa Severus.

- C'est que j'ai été quelque peu occupée ces derniers temps. Ria Hermione.

Le regard de Severus se figea un instant avant qu'il se retourne. Il se leva en un mouvement et se dirigea le pas incertain vers elle. Il tendit lentement sa main droite et l'amena jusqu'à la joue d'Hermione.

- Je ne rêve pas? Dis moi que je ne rêve pas.

Elle posa à son tour sa main dans le cou de Severus et l'attira jusqu'à elle.

- Et moi alors? Est ce que je rêve? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Severus.

Il fit glisser sa main dans le cou d'Hermione tandis que sa main gauche se plaqua dans le dos de la jeune femme la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Hermione plaqua sa main droite sur le torse de Severus et leur étreinte se fit plus forte. Leurs langues se mélangèrent tandis que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Severus.

Hermione fit alors descendre ses deux mains dans le bas du dos de Severus, puis celui-ci relâcha son emprise sur elle, faisant remonter ses deux mains jusqu'à sa nuque puis derrière sa tête et il colla son front sur le sien.

- Depuis quand tu bois du café? Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire, ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez Severus.

Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui étaient désormais si courts, lorsque l'on frappa une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Severus se détacha alors d'Hermione et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer mais il faut qu'on y aille. Lança Ginny en souriant à Severus.

- Tu es vivante! Lui répondit Severus.

- Le roi du cynisme qui pointe les évidences. Non, vraiment ça ne te réussi pas la prison.

- Tu es seule?

- Non, Livia est là. Lui répondit Hermione.

- Georges, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonnagal ont été capturé dans le hall. Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Ron n'est sans doute pas loin. Souffla Severus.

- Oui. Il est à coté de la chambre de...Commença-t-elle. Je sais où il est.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille aller le chercher maintenant. Il est blessé, c'est trop dangereux. Répondit Severus.

- C'est juste dans ce couloir. Coupa Hermione. Partez devant je vous rejoint. Je ne le laisse pas ici.

- Très bien. Souffla Ginny.

- Hermione, je ne...Commença Severus.

- Vas y. Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Draco, tandis que Severus et Ginny partirent en direction du hall.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Voilà. Nous sommes là! Beugla Bellatrix.

- Draco! Enfin. Mais où est ce que tu étais passé? Demanda Lucius.

- Je faisais le tour. Vérifications habituelles. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Bien.

- On dirait qu'on a trouver nos prisonniers.

- Il manque toujours deux prisonnières. Ajouta Lucius tandis que Bellatrix levait les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as rien vu pendant ton...Inspection des lieux? Demanda-t-il à Draco.

- Non. Rien.

- Hum. Cherche! Ordonna-t-il à l'un des gardes.

Un garde disparu aussitôt dans les méandres labyrinthiques de l'hôpital en ruine.

- Très bien! Maintenant. Commença Bella. Avada Kedavra! Hurla-t-elle en direction des deux gardes restant qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends! Hurla Lucius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- C'est terminé. Du moins ça le sera bientôt. Je ne veux pas de moldus dans cette affaire. Cette guerre nous la gagnerons seuls.

- Moi qui croyais qu'un peu de raison était venue s'insinuer dans ta pauvre tête de folle.

- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle est repartie. Ria-t-elle. Moi je croyais que ton sens de la loyauté et de l'aventure s'était développé. Apparemment pas. Railla-t-elle. Et puis franchement qu'est que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent? Ria-t-elle en pointant les prisonniers de sa baguette. Regardes les. Si faibles et seuls. Il ne nous faut plus que les deux manquantes, et Severus. Je vais le chercher.

- Tu perds la raison! Lui hurla Lucius sous les yeux de Draco qui suivait attentivement les événements se tenant à égale distance de son père et de Dumbledore. Tu ne vas pas allez le libérer? Ajouta Lucius.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Leur lança Severus en arrivant dans le hall.

OoooOoOoOoO


	20. Chapter 18

**Le voici, le voilà, le chapître 18.... Plus que deux... Et la fin surviendra, je suis presque déjà nostalgique XD! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Boujoux à Snakky en passant.**

**Enjoy people... Enjoy ;) !**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils n'avaient cessé de se fixer sans sourciller, tandis que les deux larbins de Voldemort ne bougeaient pas d'un poil non plus.

- Alors? Lança Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris j'ai équilibré la balance entre le bien et le mal.

- Peut être que tu n'es pas si bête que ça finalement. Rétorqua Voldemort en se levant de sa chaise.

- On va donc rester bloqués ici. Continua celui-ci en se levant à son tour faisant face à Voldemort.

- A moins que ne surgisse...

- Un élément neutre.

- Oui. Comment sais tu cela? Je t'aurais sous estimé à ce point. Je ne crois pas.

- J'ai une amie très intelligente qui passait son temps à nous répéter tout ce qu'elle apprenait dans les livres. Qui plus est, j'ai l'impression que cette nuit à duré des siècles.

- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici. Je te l'ai dit, c'est très long!

Leurs regards restaient fixes, et aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, lorsque la luminosité se fit plus intense. Ils furent aveuglés un instant puis une fois la lumière rétablit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'était moi. Murmura une voix en provenance des ombres.

- Et qui est...Commença Voldemort.

- Ron? Souffla Harry en voyant le rouquin apparaître.

- Je suis mort, c'est ça?

- J'ai peur que oui. Lança Voldemort sur un ton sarcastique. Et j'ai le regret de t'informer que tu es bloqué en enfer également.

- C'est....Gentil. Souffla Ron. On est où au juste? Demanda-t-il déboussolé.

- Tu as eu la pierre en main? Demanda Harry.

- Quelle pierre?

- Ah ça, c'est nouveau. Lâcha Harry. Pourquoi tu es là, si tu n'as pas été aspiré par la pierre?

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Commença Voldemort. Tu es effectivement stupide. Les pouvoirs se décuples, il n'avait pas besoin de la tenir, il devait juste se trouver très près de la pierre. Dans un rayon de 100 mètres, ça a du faire l'affaire. Qui plus est c'est un sorcier, et la pierre se nourrit de pouvoir alors...

- Et donc. Ou suis-je? Demanda Ron une nouvelle fois, perturbé par tant d'informations.

- On est dans une sorte de pierre qui canalise les pouvoirs et qui les rediffuse en énergie positive ou négative dans le monde en fonction des gens qui sont enfermés à l'intérieur.

- Heu...Se contenta de répondre Ron.

- Oui. Excepté que le nombre de sorciers n'a aucune importance, ce n'est qu'une représentation de pouvoir. Le mal devait régner, tu es arrivé et tu as tout faussé. On est trois dans le bon camp, enfin le mauvais pour vous, et ça ne change rien. Je suis sur que tes amis ont commencé à avoir plus de chance à partir du moment ou tu as atterrit ici.

- On voit ça comme on veut. Lâcha Ron. Je suis mort.

- Ce n'est rien ça... Soupira Voldemort.

- Oui, enfin bon.

- Oh arrête de te plaindre, bon sang. Il y a le bien, le mal, et pour que ce cirque s'arrête il faut une force neutre sinon la balance entre les deux n'aura de cesse de vaciller et le monde sera, à tour de rôle emprunt de tel ou tel pouvoir.

- Et ça vous dérangerez vraiment? Lâcha Ron.

- Non. Mais le fait est qu'on sera également bloqués, et je ne veux pas rester bloqué ici. Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué parce que tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais il n'y a pas de valeur de temps ici. C'est infiniment long, c''est tout ce qu'on en retient. La pierre, elle même est neutre à la base puisqu'elle aspire le pouvoir pour le rediffuser. Si elle assimile de nouveau une force neutre, le libre arbitre reprendra le dessus, et tout sera....Normal.

- Voldemort est un idéaliste. Qui l'aurait cru. Ria Harry.

- Je ne suis pas idéaliste. Je poursuit mon idéal. Et pour l'instant aussi bizarre que ce soit...

- On a le même. Finit Harry.

- Très bien. Lança Peter tandis qu'Ignelius et lui même se levaient pour prendre part à la conversation.

- C'est quoi une force neutre ?

- Une explosion ferait peut être l'affaire. Souffla Voldemort.

- Soit exploser la pierre, ou la faire fondre, ça pourrait marcher. Continua Harry.

- Ou alors...Commencèrent Ignelius et Peter en chœur avant de se taire.

- Oui, en gros, vous n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lâcha Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Et voilà, la fête peut commencer. Lâcha Bella en fixant Severus.

Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal, Georges, Ginny et Livia faisaient face à Bellatrix et Lucius tandis que Drago était à l'écart. Hermione arriva alors à son tour dans le hall.

Elle revoyait les blocs de pierres, la fumée, et sentait même encore l'odeur des débris calcinés. _Complètement stupide. _Pensa-t-elle._ A quelques secondes près. Si j'étais arrivée cinq minutes plus tôt. _Elle revoyait Ron écrasé sous les blocs de bétons de sa chambre dont les murs s'étaient écroulés. _Si stupide. _Pensa-t-elle. Elle vit alors les yeux de Severus braqués sur elle, puis face à son regard interrogateur, elle secoua la légèrement la tête. Ginny la regarda à son tour, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Souffla Georges à Ginny.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien. Et fixa Bellatrix.

- Très bien. Tout tes invités sont là. Lâcha-t-elle. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant?

Severus fit signe à Hermione de se rapprocher d'eux mais celle-ci restait à distance. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit Draco, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seconde.

- Eh bien. Comme tu te doutes nous allons vous tuez. Et notre pouvoir va s'agrandir. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Ria-t-elle en sortant une pierre noire de sa poche.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Georges.

- Une pierre centralisatrice de pouvoirs. Souffla Dumbledore. Je n'en ai pas vu depuis des années.

- Le vieux fou sait toujours tout. Ria Bella.

- D'où vient elle? Demanda le professeur McGonnagal.

- C'est un héritage bien sur. Souffla-t-elle.

Lucius suivait la scène sans intervenir, sa baguette à la main, observant les moindres gestes du camp ennemi. Si Bellatrix pensait que leur pouvoir était infaillible, lui était surtout saisit par l'infériorité numérique évidente dont son camp souffrait.

- Le maître nous a laissé un jouet. Ria Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet. Intervint Hermione sous le regard surpris de Severus.

- Quelle rabat-joie. Souffla Bellatrix se défaisant de son sourire, et tournant la tête vers elle.

- C'est une prison. Souffla Hermione.

- Comment ça c'est une...? Commença Bellatrix.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est dedans? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione se contenta de la regarder en guise de réponse affirmative.

- Il est vivant! Le maître est vivant! Souffla Bellatrix en fixant la pierre.

Elle releva alors soudainement la tête puis hurla.

- Confringo!

La pièce s'emplit de fumée, et à mesure que les explosions retentirent le ciel se fit orageux déversant des trombes d'eaux glaciales. Tous sans exception furent projetés au sol avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

- Hermione! Par là! Hurla Severus en l'attrapant par le bras.

Ginny attrapa la main de Georges et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

- Où est Livia? Hurla-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne vois rien.

- Livia? Hurla Ginny tentant de distinguer des formes dans le brouillard.

- On a pas le temps. Viens! Cria Georges.

- Avada Kedavra! Beugla Lucius en direction du professeur McGonnagal et du professeur Dumbledore avant de s'enfuir par la porte la plus proche.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux au sol tandis que le reste de l'hôpital s'effondrait.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	21. Chapter 19

**Oyé Oyé braves gens! Voilà le dernier chapitre, bon non c'est pas vrai c'est l'avant dernier. Mais c'est bientôt fini, et je suis triste XD!  
Brefouille, merci à Yngvildr the Voracious (A propos ou plutôt sans aucun rapport, j'adore ton pseudo, il me fait rire chaque fois que je le lis. Oui je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le but premier lol. Mais j'adore!), à Elena (En espérant qu'elle apprécie ce nouveau chapitre!), à Yuna Usagi (J'espère que mes explications ont été claires, parce que, que je me comprenne, encore heureux, ce n'est pas toujours le cas cela dit XD! Mais j'espère que la suite sera compréhensible.) ET merci à ma tite Snakky (Plein de bisouuuuus, plein de bonheuuuur, plein de speculoooooooos, plein de schweppes-je l'ai bien écrit?XD-Bref chapitre pour toi, en esperant que ça te remonte le moral. En même temps vu le sujet c'est peut-être un peu contradictoire...Enfin je ne sais pas LOL)**

**Enjoy ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hermione! Court! Hurla Severus.

- Je ne vois rien. Hurla-t-elle à son tour le visage ruisselant d'eau.

- Je sais mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter.

- Severus! Lança Lucius dans sa course.

- Par là! Cria Hermione en l'entraînant dans une ruelle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_"Courir"._ Pensa Livia. "_Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas!" Se répéta-t-elle à elle même._

- Livia! Hurla une voix depuis la rue d'en face.

- J'arrive! Sourit elle en reconnaissant la voix de Ginny.

Elle se mit alors à courir en direction de Georges et Ginny, ses bottes claquant sur les pavés inégaux de Salamanca street.

- Avada Kedavra! Hurla Bellatrix en surgissant depuis Randall Road.

- Non!Hurla Ginny.

Georges plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche et l'attira vers lui, l'empêchant d'aller rejoindre Livia et d'attirer l'attention de Bellatrix par la même occasion.

Livia tomba à genoux au milieu de la rue, regarda une dernière fois le ciel, et vit quelques nuages noirs se dissiper pour laisser place à un faible rayon lumineux. Elle sourit puis s'écroula inerte sur les pavés.

- Il faut partir. Murmura Georges. Je suis désolé. Mais il faut partir.

OoOoOoOoO

- Avada Kedavra! Hurla Lucius en courant.

Severus esquiva le sort, tout en tenant Hermione à l'écart. La foudre frappa et la moitié de la façade adjacente au bâtiment devant lequel se trouvait Lucius s'écroula. Il fut plaqué au sol, et mit quelques instants à se relever, blessé à la jambe.

- Cette rue! Indiqua Hermione en entraînant Severus.

OoOoOoOoO

- Draco! Hurla Bella en arrivant dans Black Prince Road. Tu as vu ton père?

- Non. Répondit celui-ci.

- On ne voit rien avec cette foutue pluie. Lança-t-elle au moment même ou la foudre fit s'écrouler un bâtiment non loin. Mais qu'est ce que..Commença-t-elle sentant comme une brûlure au niveau de sa hanche droite.

Elle prit la pierre dans sa poche, mais celle-ci lui brûla la main l'obligeant à la jeter au sol. Severus, Hermione, Georges et Ginny arrivèrent au même instant dans Black Prince Road suivit de près par Lucius.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber, les éclairs emplissaient le ciel, et une fumée macabre, provoquée par les éboulements emplissait la place. Tous formèrent un cercle autour de la pierre, attendant que quelqu'un ose bouger. Hermione sentit alors le regard de Drago sur elle et leva la tête. Il lui souriait.

- Dans ta poche. Lui lança-t-il.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche sous le regard méfiant de Severus qui fixait Draco et Hermione à tour de rôle.

- Non. Murmura simplement Hermione.

- Tu sais qu'il le faut.

- Il y a un autre moyen.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez? Hurla Bellatrix. Draco? Demanda-t-elle pour avoir des explications. Mais celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Draco que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucius.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Souffla Hermione tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione comprenant ce que Draco lui demandait.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. S'il te plait. Lui répondit Draco.

- Tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je le ferais pour toi. Sourit il.

Il courut en direction de la pierre s'en empara et fixa le sol un instant.

- Maintenant!Lui cria-t-il en la regardant une dernière fois.

- Avada Kedavra! Hurla Hermione en sortant la baguette de sa poche.

Draco fut alors aspiré par la pierre qui retomba au sol, et dégagea une onde si puissante que tous furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin.

- Non! Hurla Bellatrix en se relevant. Elle stoppa net en voyant cinq cadavres sur la place.

- Harry! Ron! Hurla Hermione en se précipitant sur eux, suivit par Severus, Georges et Ginny.

- Oh mon dieu! Ron. Souffla Georges.

- Maître! Souffla Bella agenouillée à coté de Voldemort. Vous ne pouvez pas. Pas encore. Souffla-t-elle le regard fou.

Severus remarqua alors que Lucius ne s'était pas relevé. Il s'approcha de son corps sans vie, et resta figé un instant._ Comment avons nous pu en arriver là. _Murmura-t-il.

Ginny et Georges restèrent aux cotés de Ron, et Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le corps de Draco gisant à quelques mètres.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Répéta-t-elle. Elle approcha sa main des paupières de Draco qu'elle ferma, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

La pluie cessa, et les nuages se dissipèrent doucement pour laisser place aux rayons du soleil.

_"La pierre."_ Pensa soudain Bellatrix en se relevant.

Elle se retourna et la vit intacte au centre de la place. Elle s'en approcha puis la saisit jetant un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que tous étaient occupés ailleurs.

Elle l'observa alors, mais ne trouva qu'un vulgaire cailloux. Elle garda la pierre en main et s'agenouilla de nouveau aux cotés de la dépouille du Maître, déposant la pierre sur son coeur.

- Adieu. Murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pu retirer sa main de la pierre. Elle se mit à trembler, la roche noire devenant alors incandescente l'espace d'un instant. Puis un filet lumineux l'aveugla et s'insinua sous sa peau, pour disparaître en quelques secondes.

Bellatrix lâcha la pierre, et quitta la place en courant, le regard horrifié.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	22. Chapter 20 : The END

**Bon le voici, le voilà le dernier chapitre...Voui, voui..Je sais j'avais dit mercredi mais internet ne m'accorde que quelques minutes de connexion par jour en ce moment donc c'est déjà miraculeux que vous l'ayez avant ma semaine de vacance anglaise qui arrive hihi! Désolée d'ailleurs, pour les fautes. J'abuse c'est le dernier chap, mais il est quasiment 1H du mat' et j'ai pas le courage de tout relire. Et si j'attend il se peut que vous n'ayez la fin que dans un mois mdr. La technologie...RAH! En tout cas je vous previens : Vous allez sans doute me hair. EN fait, c'est certain! Mais je m'enfuie juste à temps pour éviter la pluie de tomates, de parpaings, d'ordinateurs si ça se trouve! Brefouille déversez tout votre fiel et votre deception dans les reviews c'est fait pour ça...**

**Ah et bien sur, je tiens à remercier tout les gens qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fic, d'y laisser des reviews, et même d'y laisser des super reviews XD! Merci à ma Beegees, un jour tu liras ceci j'y crois, et je n'oublis pas que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, du moins les premiers chap, c'est à dire il y a environ...très longtemps lol, c'est toi qui avais le privilège de me dire tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et il y en avait des choses à dire..Il y en a probablement toujours mdr! Merci à ma tite Snakky, pour ses reviews, et pour être là...Toujours...(Luuuuv you very much!) Et bravo encore pour ton permis...(Oui j'ai conscience que ça fait trois fois que je te le dis mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu n'ai plus à te prendre la tête avec ça!hiiiii!)**

**ps : re edit XD : Ma connexion m'ayant lachée hier et étant revenue depuis deux secondes trente..Il est désormais 19H53..LOL! Mais oui ça vous fait plaisir de le savoir ahem..**

**So enjoy people ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_10 mois plus tard ..._

- Stenson! Va t'occuper du mur nord. Gillian. Il faut que les trois chambres du quatrième étage de l'hôtel soient terminées ce soir. Ce sont les dernières. Lança Ginny en remplissant des papiers, alors que Stenson et Gillian acquiesçaient d'un signe de la tête, en quittant les lieux.

Elle se trouvait sur le toit le plus haut de la ville. Un bloc de papier dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre. Elle aimait se trouver ici. Dès le début de la reconstruction, elle avait décidé que toutes les réunions avec les ouvriers se tiendraient ici. C'était un des seuls immeubles de la ville qui tenait encore la route. Et il s'avérait que c'était un hôtel. Lorsque la bataille eut été fini, ils avaient cherché un nouveau quartier général, et décidé de commencer les travaux de reconstruction.

Les moldus avaient retrouvé leurs esprits une fois le pouvoir de la pierre anéanti, mais avaient gardé une mémoire intacte concernant leurs agissements. Des sortes de ghettos s'étaient développés et une vague de suicide avait suivi. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes des suites des radiations provoquées par les bombes qui avaient explosé aux quatre coins du monde.

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre et Ginny avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. C'était la seule façon pour elle, de penser à autre chose.

La reconstruction prendrait du temps, elle n'était pas dupe. Mais elle aimait monter sur le toit et observer les avancées, ça la rassurait.

Ils avaient proposés aux moldus qui le voulaient, de les aider à reconstruire en échange d'une chambre dans l'hôtel et l'assurance d'avoir au moins quelque chose à manger une fois par jour. Autant dire que la plupart ne s'était pas posé la question deux fois. D'autant que depuis cette nuit là, il n'était pas tombé une seule goute de pluie sur la ville de Londres. Un véritable exploit. Cela ne durerait probablement pas, mais pour l'instant le climat était agréable, et n'atteignait pas une sécheresse absolue. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et d'un point de vue exterieur à tout les drames qui s'y était déroulés, il faisait presque bon y vivre.

Ayant retrouvé la quasi totalité de leur pouvoir, certains moldu leur demandait parfois pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leurs dons pour reconstruire tout. Ginny se contentait de répondre que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Ils ne lui posaient pas plus de questions, sachant que si elle le voulait elle pouvait se débarrasser d'eux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers de service et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Le fait que ce bâtiment soit le seul avec un ascenseur encore en fonction avait joué pour beaucoup dans le choix de leur nouveau port d'attache. Elle aurait cru qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les moldus auraient été différents. Mais ceux qui restaient, n'avez pas changé tant que cela. Les actes qu'ils avaient commit les avaient brisés, c'était certain, mais ils s'en étaient remit. Ayant commis ces actes sous l'effet de la magie, tous étaient repartis avec une ardoise blanche. Ou du moins le bénéfice du doute quant à leur véritable participation.

Elle se surprenait à penser parfois qu'en ayant à leurs cotés, ceux qui avaient survécu à tout ça, et qui étaient capables de vouloir allez de l'avant, ils n'avaient sans doute pas hérité des êtres les plus bénéfiques. Et que c'étaient finalement ceux qui n'avaient pas pu supporter ce qu'ils avaient fait et subit qui auraient aidé à reconstruire un monde meilleur. Cela dit, comment aurait elle pu juger de cela? Après tout, elle avait survécue.

Elle se dirigea vers le chantier de reconstruction de l'hôpital en observant les alentours, le visage triste.

Lorsque les gens la croisaient, elle s'efforçait de plaquer un sourire sur son visage espérant ainsi dégager un peu de confiance. Mais si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait directement jetée au fond de la Tamise.

- Ginny! Lança une voix depuis le chantier. On a fini l'aile sud. C'était la moins abîmée.

- Parfait! Lança-t-elle en souriant. Je vais finir les cloisons que j'ai commencé hier. Lui répondit elle en se dirigeant vers le nord.

Elle était assez surprise de l'avancée des travaux, cela dit. A l'échelle mondiale bien sur c'était ridicule. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. La plupart des grandes villes avaient été reprise en mains, que ce soit par des moldus ou non. Cela n'empêchait pas la corruption et les pseudo-dictateurs en puissance de se profiter de la situation. Bien au contraire.

Georges faisait beaucoup d'aller retour entre Londres et le reste du monde. Il s'était lui même chargé de s'élire responsable des communications entre les différents grands points de ralliement. Il était vrai que transplaner apportait des avantages de temps considérables, puisque plus aucun moyen de transport n'était disponible. Certaines voitures avaient été utilisées, jusqu'à ce que l'essence s'épuise, et qu'on les parquent toutes, en attente d'être broyées parce qu'il y en avait bien trop considérant la population restante. A vrai dire la magie se trouvait en bien plus d'endroits que les moldus n'auraient pu le croire.

Ginny attrapa son casque qui était resté sur place. Et posa son bloc, elle y cocha quelques cases puis rabattit la couverture en carton.

Elle se saisit d'une pelle et commença à creuser. Elle s'arrêta alors soudainement et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

_11 ans plus tôt..._

_Ron, Livia et Ginny étaient en retard au cour de potions, et quelqu'un se chargerait bien évidemment de leur faire remarquer. Mais ils s'en fichaient, l'année était presque finie, et les vacances approchaient._

_- Alors? Et toi Ron tu voulais faire quoi, quand tu étais petit?_

_- Je ne sais plus trop. Soupira celui-ci._

_- Tu plaisantes? Lâcha Ginny. Georges et Fred m'ont raconté que quand il était petit il prenait les vêtements de maman et ses chaussures et il déambulait partout dans la maison en disant qu'il voulait faire des spectacles en costumes._

_- Ah ça c'est de la carrière. Rien à dire. Répondit Livia avant d'éclater de rire. Est ce que t'avais un de ces trucs rose fuchsia avec des plumes que j'ai vu dans le placard de ta mère?_

_- Oh ça va hein. Merci Ginny. Très sympa. Lâcha-t-il._

_- Mais je plaisante. Souffla-t-elle en riant._

_- Oh tu peux rire. Toi quand tu étais petite, tu allais creuser partout autour de la maison avec les outils de jardin, et tu essayais de désassembler les murs comme tu faisais avec mes jeux de constructions. Que tu me volait soit dit en passant. Un jour on a retrouvé plein de trous derrière le jardin. On croyait que c'étaient des taupes ou un truc du genre et Ginny nous a regardé, en nous disant qu'elle avait mit de la terre et des briques de cotés parce que plus tard elle voulait construire des maisons._

_- Oh mais c'est très mignon tout ça. Lâcha Livia en riant._

_- Eh bah quoi, un jour, quand j'aurais construit quelque chose, tu verras ce que je disais. Ria-t-elle._

_- T'as failli te casser la jambe en montant à l'échelle de la bibliothèque la semaine dernière. J'aimerais bien te voir utiliser une pelle sans te casser un bras. Lâcha Ron alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois._

Une larme commença à perler sur la joue de Ginny. Elle l'écrasa en passant sa main sur son visage et recommença à creuser.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus longeait le couloir de l'hôtel, le visage impassible malgré la nouvelle qu'il apportait à Hermione. Il poussa la porte de leur chambre, et la trouva allongée sur le lit. Elle se redressa dès qu'elle vit apparaître Severus dans la pièce.

- Alors? Demanda-t-elle un filet d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé. Lui souffla Severus. Il est parti.

- Oh. Souffla Hermione tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Severus alla s'asseoir sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Quand nous l'avons miraculeusement retrouvé dans les décombres, après la mort du professeur McGonnagal, il m'a dit qu'il avait vécu bien plus de temps qu'une vie était censée durer et qu'il avait vu tant de choses. Lui murmura Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Il a également aidé à accomplir les plus merveilleuses d'entre elles.

- Il m'a également dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à en commencer une autre. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas.

- Hermione. Murmura-t-il. Dumbledore était heureux que nous nous en soyons sortis. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'infliges tout ça.

- Je sais. Souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant. Mais...Harry, Ron, Livia, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonnagal, et...Commença-t-elle avant de stopper net.

Severus s'allongea à ses cotés en l'entourant de ses bras. Il essuya de sa main les larmes qui coulaient tel un flot ininterrompu et silencieux sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée. Lui murmura-t-elle. Je sais que je n'apporte rien de très optimiste dans tout ça. J'essaie mais il me faut un peu de temps encore, il faut que je....Commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

- Tout va bien. Souffla Severus, je ne vais nulle part, je suis là. On y arrivera. En ce qui me concerne je n'ai jamais été d'un optimisme naturel. Murmura-t-il en provoquant un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Tu vois. Ajouta-t-il. Tant que j'arrive à te faire sourire tout va bien. Conclut il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ginny m'a demandé d'aller vérifier les travaux du quatrième étage. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle en ramenant la main de Severus à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je reviens. Souffla-t-il en défaisant son étreinte, puis il déposa une couverture sur Hermione.

- Severus? L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Oui.

- Non. Ce n'est rien. Reprit elle. Vas y. Je vais essayer de dormir.

- Très bien. Souffla-t-il, en s'élançant dans le couloir le regard inquiet.

Hermione remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et tendit son bras vers la table de chevet, puis ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir la baguette de Draco.

Elle la tint quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux tandis que de nouvelles larmes inondaient son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient Black Prince Road où on ne pouvait désormais trouver que des sans abris errant dans les rues. Un marché noir important s'était développé. Les gens pillaient les magasins qui ne l'avait pas encore totalement été. Il y a avait également certaines personnes chez qui le retrait soudain de toute magie avait provoqué de gros dégâts. Ils ne tarderaient probablement pas à mourir, en attendant ils se contentaient de chercher des substituts et se jetaient pour la plupart sur l'alcool qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Des cris se firent entendre au coin d'une rue mais personne n'y prêta la moindre attention. Entendre les gens hurler parce qu'ils découvraient un cadavre, parce qu'ils s'étaient blessés ou simplement parce que la folie les avaient envahit et qu'ils hurlaient d'horreur au détour d'une rue en prenant conscience de la situation de leur monde pour la cinquième fois de la journée était devenu monnaie courante.

Une jeune homme dormait sous un carton, contre un mur lorsqu'il fut réveillée par une voix non loin.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, et il avança dans la ruelle d'où le bruit provenait. Sans pour autant distinguer son visage, il distingua la silhouette d'une femme assise sur le sol.

- Alors, ma petite dame. Commença-t-il en s'approchant doucement. Vous avez pas l'air bien. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Rit il d'un rire gras.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

_- Il naquit de nouveaux....._Commença-t-elle à chantonner.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit?

_- Et un jour se réveillera. _Continua-t-elle.

- Vous avez peut-être besoin de quelque chose? Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Moi, je suis sur que j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Rit il de plus belle.

La femme se leva alors en un mouvement et se dirigea vers lui. Plus elle avançait et plus il pouvait distinguer ses traits fins et sa peau pâle. Elle avait l'air perdue et triste. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire.

- Alors, on va pouvoir s'amuser. Lança-t-il. Oh. Mais vous avez un...Commença-t-il à observer lorsque la jeune femme se figea devant lui et le fixa.

_- Et un jour il se réveillera._ Reprit elle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres._ Et d'un simple geste. Tous, il vous tuera. _Finit elle en plaquant sa main contre la gorge de l'homme qui étouffa en quelques secondes.

Un éclair fendit alors le ciel, et des trombes d'eaux inondèrent immédiatement le sol terreux. Bellatrix laissa la pluie couler sur sa peau alors qu'un rire funeste s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle baissa alors la tête et regarda l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

- Toi et moi allons avoir beaucoup de travail, Tom.

Puis elle disparue dans la nuit, chantonnant, à mesure que la foudre s'abattait sur la ville.

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
